


My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Series: My Rich, Arrogant... [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
> 2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
> 3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3320  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: How to Mend a Broken Heart…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend**

Chapter One ~ Confession Is Good For The Soul

After all the turmoil back home and Michaels’s betrayal, Brian decides he needs to go after what he wants. He’s breaking one of his personal mantras of ‘never going after anyone,’ and he knows this is only the first one of his mantras he’s willing to break for his blond angel. He’s not only willing to change, he wants to change. But, how far is he willing to compromise, to become the man he now wants to be?

Following his heart, he tracks Justin to Florence, Italy. While checking in at the hotel desk, he sees Justin leaving. He asks the bellboy to take his luggage to his room, and follows closely behind Justin to Ethan’s hotel. He can’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He watches from the courtyard of a café across the street, drinking a latte and smoking a cigarette as he waits. Surprisingly he only waited about twenty minutes before seeing Justin bolting out the front door, running into the street, then stopping as he bends over to catch his breath. 

Brian quickly realizes Justin is more than just upset as he goes to comfort him. Justin’s shaking, and crying, and his breathing is labored. Brian wraps his arms around him, telling him that everything’s going to be alright. Brian’s never been comfortable in situations like this, but taking care of Justin is instinctual for him. Brian encourages Justin to take deep breaths, trying to help him get his breathing under control. Finally, he feels Justin starting to calm down, as Justin clings to Brian for dear life.

He whispers to Brian in a raspy voice, “I need my medication. My inhaler. I can’t breathe…”

Brian flags down a taxi and helps Justin into the back seat. Finally feeling safe in Brian’s arms, Justin snuggles closer, burying himself into Brian’s side, as he hugs him tight. Soon Justin’s lying on the big king-size bed in his hotel room. His eyes are closed, as he tries to stop his panic attack from taking over. Feeling the bed shift, he begs Brian not to leave him, not to let him go.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just going to find your medications.”

“I need my inhaler, my Imitrex, and Xanax.” 

Justin’s still wheezing, gasping for air, and his heart is racing, as Brian digs through his carry-on and finds his bag of medications. He grabs a couple bottles of water, and helps Justin sit up to take his prescriptions, and use his inhaler. Brian lies down behind him, and holds him close, as he strokes his hair. Slowly Justin starts to relax, his breathing evens out, and eventually he falls asleep in Brian’s arms. Brian continues to comfort him, rubbing circles on his back, and whispering words of love to him. 

Several hours later as the sun starts to set, Justin slowly starts to wake up. He feels safe, and he’s thankful that Brian is there with him. That’s when he starts to wonder how Brian knew where he was, and why he’s here.

Justin turns to face Brian. They look into each other’s eyes, both grateful to be back together.

“Hey. You’re awake.”

“Yeah, and you’re here.”

“Yeah.”

“How did you know where I was?”

“You’re using a Kinnetik credit card.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

“I’m sorry about what happened the other night. I never should have barged in on you like that.”

“No… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you like that.”

“Brian. There’s nothing for you to feel sorry about. We never promised each other anything.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we did.”

“You want to be my boyfriend?’’

“I think I do, but I have to warn you. I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before. I might not get it right all the time.”

“Even though I did date Ethan, I’m not sure he was ever really my boyfriend.”

“I never liked the motherfucker.”

“You’ve never even met him.”

“Maybe not, but I trust Daphne and your mom’s judgement.”

“Yeah. I should have listened to them. I guess I’m just brain damaged.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“No. I am. I really am. I have issues. You just witnessed some of them.”

Brian looks confused, but doesn’t say anything. He waits for Justin to continue.

“When I got together with Ethan, it was just a few months after my… My incident.”

“Incident?”

Justin turns away, unsure how Brian will react. So many people judge him when they find out about his past. Brian gently turns his chin so they’re facing each other.

“Do you remember four years back when there was that big trial against Chris Hobbs?”

“Chris Hobbs? The name sounds vaguely familiar.”

“He was the football player who lost his scholarship after attacking some kid at their prom? 

“Oh yeah, Debbie was involved in the huge protest against him, when he just got off with a slap on the wrist. Fucking homophobe!”

Justin looks down, feeling somewhat ashamed. “I was that kid.”

“What?”

Brian reaches out and hugs him, kissing the top of his head. Ironically, he kisses him right on his scar from his brain surgery.

“Oh my God, Justin. He could have killed you. Fuck! What an evil bastard!”

Justin buries his face in Brian’s neck. He always gets emotional when he talks about the bashing.

“Hey, are you alright? Of course, you’re not alright. What a stupid question.”

“It just brings back so many bad memories.”

“Maybe I should take out a hit on him.”

“No!”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgiven him?”

“Hell no! But, I just don’t believe violence solves anything.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t. But it sure helps relieve some of the anger and stress.”

“I don’t really remember it. I only know what Daphne’s told me. I actually had a huge crush on him early on during my senior year. I used to doodle in class, sketching him on the back of my homework assignments.”

“Wow! Your gaydar must have been off.”

“Oh, no. It wasn’t.”

“One day after school, I was leaving Art Club. I saw him cleaning out the Athletics room. I stopped and talked with him, and ended up helping him straighten things up. Afterwards, we sat drinking sodas, and he started telling me about being interviewed for the school paper by one of the cheerleaders. He was the quarterback of the football team, and very popular. He told me she gave him a hand job, and how the sensation of her rings on her hand against his skin pushed him over the edge, making him cum. I couldn’t help noticing he was getting a hard-on, so I leaned over and unzipped his pants. He didn’t even attempt to stop me. He just closed his eyes, and leaned back, moaning his pleasure. He even told me how much he liked it. How he had fantasized about being with me, but we were interrupted when we heard the coach coming. We both jumped up and started working again, none the wiser.”

“Over the next week, every time we saw each other he always looked at me with sad eyes, and I could tell he wanted me. Then he started dating one of the cheerleaders, and soon after that he started teasing me about being gay. I’ll admit that I couldn’t help looking at him in the locker room after gym class. He saw me and freaked out. We got into a fight and I was suspended from school for a week. When my dad found out, he lost it, telling me, ‘no son of his was gay.’ My home life became hell, and at school Chris’s teasing soon turned into bullying, with all his friends joining in.”

“It was actually very sad he was so insecure about his sexuality, that he felt he needed to take his anger and frustration out on me. All I remember about the bashing is right before it happened. Daphne bought an expensive pair of shoes to wear to the prom, but they were so uncomfortable she could only wear them for an hour. Luckily, she brought a backup pair, and we went out into the parking garage for her to change. She was sitting in the car, so I guess Chris didn’t see her as he came up behind me. Daphne looked up just as he swung the bat and she called out my name, and I turned my head. If she hadn’t, I would have been a vegetable, if I lived at all. But where the bat hit me it affected my motor skills, and left me with panic attacks, and fear of crowds. My hand shakes, and gets weak if I use it for long periods of time.”

“Fuck! Are you sure you don’t want me to take a contract out on him?”

“Brian…”

Brian could tell Justin was feeling stressed and overwhelmed after recalling the events of his prom. He wanted to help him get over all his fears, and be a strong support for him when he needs it. So he’ll let Justin decide when he’s ready to talk anymore about the details of his past.

A few minutes later Justin’s stomach growls, letting them know that it needs to be fed.

“Let’s get you some food. I know how cranky you get without a full belly.”

Justin smacks him across his chest. “I’m not that bad.”

“Yeah, right. Do you want room service, or do you want to go out on the town?”

Justin bites his lip. “Would it be all right if we go out tonight? Then tomorrow, can we please just leave Florence. I really don’t want to be here, or anywhere near Ethan. I don’t want my fight with Ethan to be what I remember about Florence, although being saved by you is one memory that I’ll never forget.”

“Anything you want. This is your adventure.”

“Really? We can leave Italy?”

“The world’s your oyster?”

“Umm… Oysters…”

“Come on, let’s feed the beast.”

Brian calls down to the concierge, and has him make a reservation at Osteria del Gatto e la Volpe, one of the best restaurants in the city. When they arrive, the Maître d’ takes them to a private table. Even though Brian rarely eats pasta, he allows himself to indulge. Because, like they say, when in Italy…

“Oh God, Brian. I love Italian food.”

Brian can’t help smirking, wondering how many times he’s heard Justin say that. 

“Of course you do.”

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Never. I just know you so well.”

Brian’s POV  
We start out with Antipasto, and that just whets Justin’s appetite. For the main course I ordered manicotti with three cheeses, and spinach. Justin has mussels and shrimp over penne. Justin is back to making all those yummy sounds, letting me know just how much he’s enjoying his dinner. Surprisingly he’s actually stuffed, so afterwards we go for a long walk through the narrow cobblestone streets. We stop at an outdoor espresso bar for dessert, and now his moans are even more enticing as he devours his Tiramisù, and then he finishes off my cannoli. 

It’s late by the time we get back to the hotel. He’s had a rough day, first fighting with Ethan, and then divulging all the details of his bashing. I know he’s exhausted, and I don’t want to push him. I’m willing to wait until he’s ready to explore more of a sexual relationship. I want him to be comfortable, and I really want us to give this thing between us a try. 

~~~

The next morning, we have breakfast at a little coffee shop across from an historic old church. Yeah, the twat is a total romantic, so after breakfast he insists on taking a few photos of the beautiful architecture for his scrapbook. He suddenly stops taking photos, and just stares at the wedding party coming down the steps. His sunshine smile disappears as he looks like he’s about to bolt once again. But I’m right there next to him, and I put my arm around his shoulder to steady him. 

He whispers to me, “That’s Ethan.”

He didn’t want to talk about Ethan last night, and I now have a better understanding about his panic attack yesterday. Although I never imagined it was anything like this.

“Come on. Let’s go back to the hotel and pack.”

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s get out of here.”

I can’t help looking back to take a good look at Ethan, and now he’s the one staring at us. I pull Justin closer, then I kiss him with so much passion that he completely forgets about Ian, and his bride. Now Ethan’s the one who’s shocked, seeing Justin in the arms of a gorgeous man. I can’t help wondering how Ethan ended up marrying a woman, and how upsetting this must be for Justin. But I’ll wait until he’s ready to tell me.

I wanted to give Justin a memory of Italy that he’ll be able to look back on and smile. So I book us on a train to Riccione. Once we arrive we check into a hotel right on the Adriatic Sea. The area is beautiful and the beach is amazing. It’s just what he needs, so we spend that afternoon lounging on the beach, and drink wine from the local vineyard.

Justin has his sketchbook in hand and he quickly becomes engrossed in drawing the children playing, the waves crashing on the shore, and I’m pretty sure he’s captured me sunbathing as well. Later on we walk down to a restaurant on the beach, indulging in the local seafood and hand-churned gelato. As the sun sets we walk back hand-in-hand on the sandy beach. Of course, he can’t resist snapping a few more pics along the way.

As we’re lying on a chaise lounge on our balcony, listening to the waves crash on the beach, he starts to tell me what happened with Ethan.

“I can’t believe I fell for all of Ethan’s lies. I’m not even sure he’s gay.”

“Well, considering he married a woman, I think you might be right.”

“He said he was marrying her to further his career.”

“God! He really is a creep.”

“When I met him, he seemed so supportive. It was just a couple of months after I got out of the hospital. I was accepted at PIFA, but I wasn’t sure if I was ready to go to school, or if I could handle being in crowds. I met him my first day, he was playing violin in the courtyard. We had coffee together afterwards, and soon we became friends. I was upset because my father was refusing to pay for my education, and I made some comment about my mom using money from her Trust. I should have picked up on it right then, he was only interested in my money. He asked me all kinds of questions about my family, and he was really impressed that my mom came from old money.”

“My mom threated to take my dad to court to get access to my college fund. So he finally released it, and put it in my mom’s name, still not trusting me. Ethan kept asking me to move in with him, but I wasn’t ready. We had just met, and my mom needed my help with Molly.”

“I was suffering from PTSD, and I told Ethan about the bashing, and my residual panic attacks, my fear of crowds, and my nightmares. He acted all understanding, but when I was actually having an attack, or nightmare he never comforted me, or held me until the moment passed. He said I needed to be strong, to not rely on others, basically to just suck it up.”

“One of the side effects of the bashing, and not dealing with it, was not being able to be close to others. I wasn’t comfortable letting anyone touch me, it always brought on a panic attack. Ethan told me he wouldn’t push me sexually, or do anything I wasn’t ready to do. Then after a while we started messing around, making out and groping each other. He told me that he didn’t believe in having sex before marriage, and at the time, that was alright with me. I was still having issues.”

“In retrospect I should have seen that as a red flag. Daphne thought it was strange, and he was a total weirdo. Even when I was ready to do more, he didn’t really want to touch me. He just wanted us to watch each other, but I pushed back. I wanted to jerk him off, and to suck him. He was more than willing to let me touch him, but he didn’t reciprocate. I know I should have realized it then, but like I said, I’m brain damaged.”

“For four years it went on like that, and Ethan made me feel like I was damaged goods. That I should be glad that he was even interested in me. He told me no one else would ever put up with all my emotional baggage, he said that I was a freak. You must think I’m an idiot.”

“No. Not at all. But I would like to punch him out for ever making you question yourself. You’re only human, and there’s nothing wrong with getting your needs met.”

“This spring I agreed to move in with him, but his place always gave me the creeps. I swear I could hear rats crawling around in the walls, and I only slept there a couple nights a week. I needed to be at my mom’s for Molly when she got home from school. Then Ethan got an offer to replace a violinist who was sick, so he went on tour with the Pittsburgh Philharmonic. Soon he was calling me, asking me to send him money. He claimed he needed new suits, shoes, violin bows, you name it, and for a while I did send him money. He also started asking me about my Trust Fund all the time. I was supposed to get access to it, once I turned twenty-one. My birthday was in March.”

“It irritated me that he kept asking for money, when he was the one who was making good money, and had a steady income. It wasn’t until I saw him yesterday, and by happenstance I met Evette. He introduced me as his cousin. His cousin! When I confronted him, he admitted that he had used all the money I sent him to buy her an expensive diamond ring. He went as far as to suggest that I buy a house near them, so he could sneak away and see me a couple of times a week. He said he planned to divorce her after a couple of years, so he could get a huge divorce settlement.”

“It was then that I questioned if he was even gay, or just a con man. I hate the motherfucker! But what I don’t understand is why I feel so hurt. Especially when I knew I didn’t love him.”

“Because he betrayed you. You trusted him, and he used you. You never deserved to be treated like that.”

“But I bought into all his bullshit! I let him control me and I feel like such a fool!”

“No, you’re not. You’re a trusting person, and that’s not a bad thing. It’s Ethan who’s a fool. He never understood how lucky he was to have you in his life. You’re so much better than him, don’t believe all the bullshit he spouted.”

Brian’s POV  
I pull Justin into my arms, and that’s when his tears start. I hold him tight, telling him to just let it all out. We stayed in each other’s arms the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep under the stars once again.

TBC…


	2. ~ Romancing the Blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wants to be romanced, and Brian’s ready to open his heart to love…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3392  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: Justin wants to be romanced, and Brian’s ready to open his heart to love…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend**

Chapter Two ~ Romancing the Blond 

Justin’s POV

I slowly wake up to the waves crashing on the shore, and that’s when I remember I’m in Italy with Brian. Over the last forty-eight hours I’ve gone through so many mixed emotions, but through all of it Brian has been my rock. I still can hardly believe that he came all the way here just to see me. Because he needed to tell me he loves me, and that he wants to build a life with me. He’s so supportive of me where Ethan is concerned, although I think he’d really like to punch him out. This is the second time we’ve fallen asleep in each other’s arms, under the stars. What can I say, call me a romantic? 

I feel Brian’s fingers running through my hair, and across my scar. Then he leans down and kisses it. I can’t help thinking it’s the sweetest thing ever. 

“I love how silky your hair is, and the way it glistens in the morning sun.”

I look up and beam my sunshine smile at him. “I love you too.”

“Is that what you heard me say?”

“Well… It is, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

“I thought so.”

“Smart ass!”

“Let’s take a shower. I can’t wait to run my hands all over your body.”

Justin blushes, as he starts getting hard. He’s still slightly embarrassed showing his sexual side, after so many years of suppressing his excitement, because Ethan was never really interested in pursuing a sexual relationship with him. 

“Is that for me, Sunshine?”

Justin nods, and starts running towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. Loving how playful Justin is, has Brian chasing behind him. He strips his own clothes as he goes, not even caring about wrinkles or his anal need to put everything away.

Justin purrs as Brian’s hands slide up and down his wet, slippery body. Brian starts by shampooing his hair, and then washing his back. Brian turns him around, and then rubs his soapy hands across his chest, working his way down his belly. Soon Brian’s lathering up Justin’s bush, and then he moves to his balls, and shaft. The spray of water washes away all the suds, as Brian then lowers himself down on his knees. Wrapping his lips around Justin’s crown, he starts sliding his lips up and down his hardening cock. Deep moans escape Justin’s throat as his hands find Brian’s hair. 

Justin leans back against the shower wall, as beautiful sensations pulse throughout his body. Soon he’s squirming as Brian holds him in place. He glances up at Justin’s face and sees pure ecstasy as he trembles in his arms. Brian remembers Justin telling him of his and Ethan’s relationship, and it occurs to him that this is Justin’s first blowjob. Brian grins, realizing that he’ll be giving Justin many of his firsts in Justin’s sexual education. Knowing that, he wants Justin to experience as much pleasure as possible. His Sunshine has experienced too much pain in his short life, and Brian can’t wait to introduce him to a whole new side of his sexuality. 

He loves hearing all of Justin’s sighs, and moans. Noticing Justin struggle not to lose control, Brian decides to give him a little push to take him over the edge. After letting his spit drip on his finger, Brian slips his hand around to Justin’s rosebud and pushes past his tight ring of muscles, entering him. He gently strokes his prostate with his long fingers until Justin’s loses control and cums down Brian’s throat. Justin knees become weak, and he starts to collapse. Brian pulls him close, lifting him up and carries him to the bed, laying him down. Leaning down, Brian starts peppering him with kisses, as Justin’s breathing levels out.

“Oh God, Brian. That was fucking amazing! I‘ve never cum like that before.”

“Good! That’s the first of many to come.”

Blushing, Justin says, “You know I’m a virgin, don’t you?”

“I figured as much. But did you know I have a Ph.D. in sex education?”

“So the rumor goes.”

“I’ll let you set the pace. I don’t want to push you.”

“I’m glad you’re going to be my first, but I’ll let you set the pace. Surprise me.”

Brian groans. “You want to be wooed!” 

“Yeah. I do. I want you to seduce me…”

“Okay. Alright. But just because you’re cute.”

Brian can’t help wonder where that came from, he’s never thought of a man as cute before. He starts to crawl on top of Justin, but Justin pushes back.

“No. Not now. I want romance.”

“Oh. So, we’re back to the dinner and a movie thing?”

“It could be a play, or dancing, or maybe a museum tour.” 

“Oh my God. You know I’ll be breaking all my rules.”

“Rules are meant to be broken.”

“Come on. Let’s order room service. I need coffee.”

They sit out on the balcony to eat breakfast. 

“Christ, Justin! Did you order the whole breakfast menu? I told you I only wanted coffee, and toast.”

“Brian. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I’ve ordered you a nutritious breakfast of an egg-white omelet with spinach, mushrooms, and goat cheese, and your favorite twelve-grain bread, without butter, guava juice and a gallon of coffee.”

“Oh. Well. I guess that’s okay.”

“You know for someone so finicky about eating healthy, you might want to consider cutting back on the sugar in your coffee.”

Brian just glares at him, hating that Justin is pointing out the hypocrisy of his habits. He bites his tongue from commenting on Justin’s choice of toast, eggs, sausage, and bacon, with a side of pancakes, mostly because he likes sneaking the bacon off his plate, when Justin’s not looking. Justin’s searching the paper for the arts and leisure section of the New York Times.

“Wow, they also brought us a copy of the local paper too.”

They relax as they read the newspapers, sipping coffee.

While reading the business section, Brian looks up and sees an ad for a fashion show this afternoon. It’s on the back of the local paper Justin’s flipping through.

“Did you see there’s an ad for a fashion show featuring the new Armani fall collection.”

“Imagine that!”

“Shut up!”

“You’re such a fashion queen.”

“Who, me?”

“You probably knew about the show, that’s why we came here.”

“Is that what you think of me?”

“You, passing up previewing Armani’s new collection? I don’t think so…”

“You think you know me so well.”

Justin raises his eyebrows.

Brian admits, “Okay! I might have heard something about the fashion show.”

“Ah ha…”

“You know you might consider upgrading your wardrobe. You can’t be meeting all those prospective clients in those rags you love wearing.”

“These are my new clothes that I bought with Emmett.”

“Like I said, you need the Kinney finesse to add a little sophistication to your style. 

“Maybe, if I see anything I like.” 

“It’s impossible not to love everything about Armani’s new collection?”

“Not everyone’s a clothes horse.”

“Not yet, anyways. Give it time.”

“You’re pushing again, Mr. Kinney.”

A few hours later they find themselves sitting in the front row, watching the models on the runway. While Brian is focused on the fashions, Justin is much more interested in the male models wearing the fall collection. Coincidentally they’re both drooling at the show before them. After the show they wander around Armani’s showroom. Brian’s talking with the salesmen in the business section of the store, while Justin has found his way to the men’s casual wear. 

He hates to admit that the clothes are really nice-looking, and very well made. Maybe Brian’s right, he does need to upgrade his wardrobe. He soon has his arms full of jeans, t-shirts, and button-down shirts. A salesman gladly shows him to a dressing room, and is soon making suggestions, and bringing him more choices. Everything he tries on feels good, not to mention he looks gorgeous. He’s checking himself in the mirror, and he’s never seen himself look so good.

He steps out of the dressing room to get a good look at himself in a full-length mirror, away from the dreadful lighting. Brian steps up behind him, whispering in his ear that he looks good enough to eat. Justin leans back and Brian takes the opportunity to kiss him, then Brian straighten his clothes out for him. 

“You look beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Now aren’t you glad I dragged you out shopping today?”

“Maybe.”

“You hate admitting when I’m right.”

“Okay, you’re right. Help me decide which ones I should buy.”

“Why hold back? Get everything you like.”

“Unlike you, I don’t have an unlimited back account.”

“You know, but maybe you should give Ian a taste of his own medicine. Pay him back for all the money he swindled from you. I remember you mentioning that Ethan has overdraft protection on your checking account, and that it’s connected to his savings account. You may not be able to withdraw all the money directly from your joint account, but you do have a debit card. Therefore the overdraft protection will cover your purchases.”

“Oh my God! Brian, you’re a genius!” 

“I try my best. Besides, you really do need to dress better. You’re not a teenager anymore. How much money does he owe you?”

“A lot! Really, a lot. Over fifteen thousand dollars.”

“Perfect! Let the shopping begin!”

Finally, Justin’s stopped holding back, shopping by price. He’s now going for quality, and what looks fantastic on him. He even lets Brian talk him into buying a couple of suits, because Brian’s right, he will need them when entertaining clients. They both select a few items to take with them to wear while on vacation, then they have the rest shipped to Kinnetik.

They’re both exhausted from shopping, so they grab lunch back at the hotel. Then they take a catnap during the three-and-a-half-hour train ride to Venice. Justin told him he wanted to be romanced, and Brian has decided to go all out, giving Justin the best night of his life. After checking into their hotel room, and freshening up, they head out to do a little sightseeing. Of course, Brian has called ahead, and arranged a few surprises for Justin. They meander around, checking out a couple of boutiques and gift shops on the waterfront. Then Brian escorts Justin down to the water’s edge, and they board a gondola to take them on a cruise through the city’s canals. 

Justin’s smiling. He’s so happy he’s glowing.

“Brian. I can’t believe you! We’re going on a gondola ride?”

“Yeah. Just try not to fall in the water.”

“God. It’s like a water chariot.”

Once they’re seated, Justin notices that there’s a picnic set up for them.

“Oh my God! This is so romantic!”

“Is this what you had in mind?”

“No. This is so much better. I feel like royalty.”

“Well, you are my little princess.”

Once they’re settled in and on their way, Brian pours them some wine, and opens the picnic basket, setting out a baguette, and a small plate of cheese, olives and fruit. They’re enjoying a warm summer evening on the water, watching the sunsets as the evening turns into night. By the time they reach their destination, the city lights are glowing on the shores and reflecting in the water. 

Justin’s POV

We have dinner reservations at La Caravella, a seafood restaurant in a small quaint neighborhood. It has an old world feel to it, with wood-paneled walls, and decorated with antique nautical treasures. It smells wonderful, and the menu is to die for. We start out with Lobster Tureen, then I have shrimp-stuffed ravioli with saffron, because I can never get enough pasta. Brian has the sea bass with pine nuts. Afterwards we enjoy a Riesling dessert wine, with a vanilla custard tart. My taste buds are in heaven. I feel like I’m on an eating tour through Italy, and I can imagine what it would be like to be a food critic. I have to admit that Brian’s pretty good at this romance thing, even if he’s new to it.

Walking back to our hotel we come upon a local park, where a small crowd has gathered to listen to a group of local musicians. We sit under the trees on stone benches, enjoying the music, watching the crowd, and making out under the stars. When we make it back to our hotel I’m surprised to see candles burning, with a bucket of champagne chilling. There’s chocolate fondue with a small platter of fresh fruit.

“Brian! How did you do this?”

He just grins at me, doing that thing he does by pulling his lips into his mouth. He looks so fucking adorable, and I can’t help falling even more in love with him. 

“I have my ways. I figured that you’d need a sugar fix by now. After all it’s hours since your last chocolate bar.” 

I jump into his arms, and kiss him madly. 

“Brian. You’re the best!”

“I try…” 

Brian’s POV

I pour us some champagne, as he plays with the melted chocolate. He feeds me a chunk of pineapple, but then I turn the tables on him and start feeding him a strawberry, dripping in chocolate. He opens his mouth nice and wide and I imagine filling it with my very own tasty fruit. He moans his delight from eating so much chocolate, or maybe he’s going into a sugar coma, it’s hard to say. He takes my hand and starts licking all the chocolate off my fingers, and soon he’s sucking my fingers and I’m right back there dreaming about his beautiful mouth.

He reaches over, dips his finger into the chocolate and coats his lips, and then sucks his own finger. Damn, this kid is driving me crazy with need. I push him down on the sofa, and slowly start licking his lips, kissing the sticky mess away. Our kisses become more intense, and our hands are everywhere all over one another’s body. He sits up and I pull his shirt off over his head, and then do the same with mine. It feels good being skin to skin. I can’t help kissing and nibbling around his neck, loving the way he’s squirming underneath me. We’re both hard, as we grind against each other. I stop and sit up, and he actually groans at the loss of contact.

I reach down and unbuckle his belt, and open his zipper, then I quickly do the same to mine. I lean back down and continue kissing him, running my hands up and down his body.

“Brian. I’m hot.”

“I think so too.”

“No. I mean I’m too hot. I need to be naked.”

“I can’t disagree with that.”

He stands and tugs Justin’s pants off by the hem of his blue jeans, then he shimmies out of his own. Tucking his thumbs under his waistband of his underwear, he pulls them off as well. Justin’s eyes go to Brian’s growing member as his mouth waters, looking forward to what’s going to happen next. Without breaking eye contact, he takes Brian’s hand as Brian leads him to the bed. Justin lets his briefs drop to the floor, then he steps out of them as he lays down on the bed. 

Looking down at him, Justin looks like a present laid out before him. To Brian it’s the greatest present he’s ever received, and the timing is perfect. If he had met Justin early in life he wouldn’t have been ready for him, and he would have missed this opportunity for true happiness. He would never say he believes in any religion, but his meeting Justin truly was a gift from God. It makes up for all he endured during his childhood, now being sent an angel to open up his heart to love. He’s a better man with Justin in his life, and for the first time he realizes that change is good.

“God, you are so beautiful to me.”

“And you to me as well.”

“I want you, Brian. I want to give myself to you, and I need to feel you inside of me.”

Brian stood at the end of the bed, and then he started moving up Justin’s body by leaving a trail of kisses on the soles of his feet. Then he continues kissing up his legs. When he reaches the inside of Justin’s thighs he starts nibbling, making Justin squirm with anticipation. When he gets to Justin’s groin, Brian lefts his head and runs his tongue around the edge of his crown, and then down his vein. He laps at Justin’s balls, coating them with saliva, and gently blows on them.

All the while Justin’s has been struggling not to cum. He’s been thrashing his head back and forth on his pillow, trying to remain in control. But when he feels Brian’s breath blow against his wet skin, he shoots, coating his belly and Brian’s face with his semen. 

“Brian! Oh my God! Brian, I’m so sorry!” 

“Never ever, apologize for an orgasm. Besides, I think it was fucking hot!”

He climbs all the way up to Justin’s mouth and kisses him passionately, letting him taste his own spunk as they make out. Justin moans loudly as they grind together, sliding in his own juices.

“Oh, Brian! I want you so badly!”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes! Oh God, yes!”

“You dirty little boy!”

“Brian! Stop teasing me!”

“You’re such an impatient little boy.”

Brian coats his fingers with lube, and then lifts Justin’s legs. He slides his hand back to his pucker, and slips his fingers in.

“Now, relax as I stretch you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

It takes a few moments for Justin to truly relax to Brian’s intrusion. Slowly Brian wriggles his fingers and then starts scissoring them. Soon the thick lube is mixing with Justin’s own juices, making Brian’s fingers glide smoothly in and out with ease. Brian quickly rips the condom wrapper off with his teeth, and then slips it on his dick. He moves Justin’s legs up until they’re resting on his shoulders. Then he leans down and kissing him passionately, lets him know how much he loves him without saying a word. 

He rests his forehead on Justin’s and whispers, “Ready?”

Aligning himself with Justin’s rosebud, he gently enters him, understanding the pain he’s experiencing. Justin tenses up, whispering, “It hurts.”

“I know, but that’s a part of it. But it will pass, just try and relax.”

Sensing Justin’s ready, Brian starts to move, slowly at first and then a little faster setting a steady pace. It isn’t long before Justin’s moaning and sighing, as beautiful sensations start to build and increase with Brian’s rhythm. 

“Oh Brian! Feels so good!”

Brian simply leans down and starts kissing him on his neck. As he moves towards his lips, Justin starts pushing against Brian’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long before their bodies are moving in sync, pulling them closer to fruition. Brian changes his angle, brushing against Justin’s prostate, eliciting moans from his blond. Shifting once again, he starts hitting Justin’s sweet spot head-on. Just moments later, waves of pleasure spiral throughout his body, as he cums, spurting his seed between their bodies. Brian holds his quivering body still, as he pumps several more times and achieves his own orgasm, softly saying, “I love you.” 

“Oh, Brian! I’ve never felt anything so intense before! I had no idea it was even possible to feel something so beautiful.”

Brian rolls them both over, so Justin’s now laying on top of him. He holds Justin close, feeling his heart racing as their breathing slowly evens out. He kisses the top of Justin’s head, saying, “It was amazing for me too. You’re a natural.”

Justin heard Brian’s declaration of love just as he came, but he chooses not to say anything, knowing how hard it is for Brian to express his emotions. Just hearing Brian say it gives Justin the confirmation he needs to know that they’re both on the same page. Neither wants to break their embrace as they fall asleep in each other’s arms, both happy that they’ve taken the next step in their relationship.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. ~ Kathleen


	3. ~ Change is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never dreamed that Brian and I could have grown so close, so fast. He’s in love with me and I feel fine…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2811  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: I never dreamed that Brian and I could have grown so close, so fast. He’s in love with me and I feel fine…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend**

Chapter Three ~ Change is Good

 

Justin’s POV

It’s early, way too early, after staying up half the night being schooled in Professor Kinney’s Lessons of Love. But I have to get up. Nature calls and unless I want to wet the bed, and not in a hot and sweaty way. Each step reminds me that I’m now a gay man in every possible way, even sitting on the toilet seat hurts. Fuck! I hope it’s not like this every time, otherwise this bottom will soon become a top. I waddle back to bed, and see my Adonis sprawled out before me, looking like the god that he is. I’m torn between sketching him in all his glory, or taking him down my throat to show my teacher that he’s taught me well. I opt for Door Number One, because if there’s one thing I know is, Mr. Kinney needs his beauty sleep, especially if I don’t want to deal with Mr. Cranky all day. I spend the next few hours capturing him in full living color with charcoals on velour paper. 

Just as I return from collecting a pot of coffee and pastries from room service, I receive a message on my iPhone. I already know it’s from Daphne; she’s left me a dozen voicemail messages that I’ve yet to listen to. It’s not that I don’t want to talk to her, I just don’t want any distraction from my time with Brian. I fix my coffee, and grab a cream puff while I read her message. It’s a link to a video on YouTube.

At first, I’m not sure what I’m seeing, then I recognize the alley next to Woody’s. There’re two guys up against the brick wall. One has the other pinned by the throat and groin, while the other one whimpers and begs to be released. This is not something I want to see, but then again maybe I do. I realize that it’s Michael who’s whining, as the other guy tells him what a scumbag he is, and how he treats his so-called friends is shameful. That he’s pitiful and no one wants him around, and if he doesn’t stop spreading rumors all over the Avenue, he’ll be back to finish the job. 

It’s obvious that Michael just pissed his pants by how angry the thug is. He wipes his hand across Michael’s face, and then down the front of his shirt before releasing him. Michael takes off running but, by the way he’s moving it looks like he also carrying a load in his briefs. I burst out laughing, because Michael so deserved the tongue lashing he just received. But then the thug turns around and I’m shocked to see that it’s Daphne, but her skin is really dark. I know she’s black, but it looks like she’s wearing face paint.

“What the hell is so funny you woke me up with your laughter?”

I move to the bed. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just some video Daphne sent me a link to.”

“Here’s a cup of coffee and a carrot muffin. See, I even ordered you something healthy.”

“Angel, you do realize that a carrot muffin is just a piece of carrot cake by another name, without the cream cheese frosting.”

“No problem. I’ll eat it.”

“I’m sure you will, although I have something right here with a little more protein.”

So, I pounce on him.

“Aaaaah! Slow down, Sonny Boy, let’s not rush it.”

Justin runs his tongue around his crown and then down his shaft. Using his tongue, he gently taps Brian’s balls making them jiggle and bounce before he captures one, and then the other in his warm mouth. 

“Oh! God! Justin!”

After coating his balls with saliva, he runs his tongue back up Brian’s dick. He wraps his lips around his shaft, as he rotates his slippery balls in the palm of his hand. Brian starts pumping his hips upward, trying to slide deeper, faster down Justin’s throat. It’s when Justin starts humming, that the vibrations in his throat send Brian right over the edge. Brian cums, gripping Justin’s hair tightly in his hands, as he bucks out of control.

“Oh! Fuck! Justin! Justin!”

I smile my trademark smile, not that Brian can see me. I’m pretty sure the only thing Brian can see is fireworks and stars. I lie with my head on Brian’s belly, listening to him pant, proud of myself on a job well done. 

A few minutes later I reach for Brian’s coffee cup, and take a sip. 

“Yuck, the coffee’s cold.”

“Come on, let’s get a shower, and then I’ll take you out for one of those fancy Italian coffees.”

“Expresso. Italian coffee is expresso.”

“Expresso it is then.”

“You do know that it comes in tiny cups, but it’s super strong.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to order a dozen of them.”

“Maybe you should stick with your lattés, the last thing I need is you jacked up on caffeine.” 

~~~

Meanwhile back in Pittsburgh…

Ted’s been working his ass off, covering for Brian while he’s on vacation, but he’s in his element and loves that Brian trusts him running his company. He’s pretty much ignored most of his personal phone calls, except Blake’s of course.

“Ted. Can you take this call from Lindsay? She’s been calling several times a day, every day, even though I’ve explained to her that Brian’s on vacation.” 

Ted groans, knowing that he’s been ignoring her calls all week. “Okay, put her through.”

“Ted? It’s Lindsay.”

“Lindsay. How’s everything up in Toronto?”

“Great! Great, everything’s just fine.”

“Good to know.”

“I’ve been trying to reach Brian, but he’s not returning my calls.”

“He’s not in the office, he’s on vacation.”

“I know, but he’s not answering his cell phone either.”

“I guess he doesn’t want to talk to anyone.”

“But I need to talk to him. What if something was wrong with Gus?”

“Is there something wrong with Gus?”

“No. I’m just saying, something could be wrong with Gus, and I wouldn’t be able to get through to him.”

“But nothing is wrong with him, right?”

“Well no. But…”

“You can’t really blame him for not wanting to talk with you, after everything you put him through.”

“I know, that was unfortunate. But really, we didn’t have a choice.”

“No. Of course not. Because believing Michael’s jealous lies is much more believable than following through on the promises you made to Gus and Brian.”

“I don’t have to justify our decisions to you!”

“No, you don’t, but you might have to explain it to a judge.”

“Brian would never!”

“Lindsay, I’m working. Is there something you wanted?”

“I would rather talk to Brian about it.”

“Okay, so, that would be a no. Good bye, Lindsay.”

“Ted, wait! I haven’t received my check from Brian. Do you think you could wire us our child support payment?”

“No.”

“No? I need my money!”

“I’m guessing that’s also something you’ll have to speak to a judge about.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Brian was really pissed when you refused to let Gus come for his scheduled visit. I’m sure you’re aware that he has a court order that gives him visitation rights with his son, even if it is only a couple weeks a year. He’s also under no obligation to pay monthly child support. He does so voluntarily, or he did anyways.”

Ted holds the phone out away from his ear as Lindsay screams, “I want my money! Send me my money!”

“You mean Gus’s money, right?”

“What?”

“You know Melanie always made a big deal of telling anyone, and everyone who would listen to her, that she didn’t need Brian’s money. That she was more than capable of supporting her family without his help.” 

“She… She was just too proud!”

“I guess now she’ll get a chance to prove it.”

“No, you don’t understand. We need the money.”

“If there’s something Gus needs just let me know, and I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“What do you mean? We have to run everything past you first?”

“No. It means you won’t be getting any more checks, all of Gus’s expenses will be paid directly by Brian.”

“This is outrageous!”

“I’m sure that’s how you feel, but it won’t change anything. You pushed him too far this time, and he won’t be manipulated by you anymore. If you want to change the terms of the custody agreement, schedule a court date.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this!”

“I’m not, Brian is.”

~~~

Justin’s POV

“Daph. I’m sorry I haven’t returned your calls sooner.”

“I guess you’ve had other things on your mind?” 

“Yeah. I’ve been really busy, and I’ve never been so happy!”

“Really? So, you’re working things out with Ethan?”

“What? Ethan? Hell no!”

“You met someone?”

“Yeah! You could say that.”

“So, spill!”

“He’s smart, sweet, sexy, arrogant, rich, and he’s mine, all mine.”

“What’s his name?”

“Brian.”

“Really? What a coincidence. Is he Italian?”

“No. He’s Irish.”

“Is he there on vacation too?” 

“Yeah. I’m having the best fucking time of my life.”

“I’m happy for you, Justin, but I’m also kind of sad. I know how upset you were when you left, and I can’t blame you. But, I guess I kind of hoped that you and Brian could have kissed and made up. I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but I think he really loves you. He just fucked up. I think he was afraid that he was losing you.”

“Daph, listen. You misunderstood me.”

“Okay. Let’s not talk about that anymore. I sent you a video. Did you get a chance to look at it?”

“Yes, it’s hysterical. But you look so dark skinned.”

“I know, I didn’t want Michael to recognize me. I used face paint, and braided my hair into a million braids. I wore my brother, Jamal’s football gear - the shoulder, thigh, and knee pads and my dad’s sweats.”

“I don’t think you have to worry. It didn’t look like Michael had a clue who you were.”

“Jamal filmed it on his phone while standing in the shadows, then he posted it on YouTube.”

“You totally punked him?”

“The best part is he thinks someone else did it. He was so busy running his mouth earlier at Woody’s that he thinks the guy he was spreading rumors about, had some thug threaten him. And he totally deserved it after interfering in everyone’s lives.”

“God, girl! You’re a total badass!”

“You have no idea.” 

“Oh, I know all about Evil Daphne!”

“So, what’s going to happen with this new guy when your vacation is over?”

“I think I’m going to move in with him, and eventually marry him.”

“What?”

~~~

“Michael! You need to get up off your ass and get a job. Your court hearing is in a few days and if you don’t have a job you might have to do time.”

“Christ, Ma! Can’t I just relax once in a while?”

“No! Not, while you’re living off me. Once you have your own place, I don’t care what you do. But if you don’t get a job, you won’t be getting a new apartment anytime soon.”

“Why are you treating me like this? You’re my mom, you’re supposed to help me.”

“I am. I’m letting you stay here.”

~~~

In Toronto Mel comes close to a meltdown…

“Did you get a hold of Brian today?”

“No. He’s not returning my calls. Ted said he’s on vacation, he’s out of the country.”

“Is Ted sending the check?”

“No. Apparently Brian’s being all pissy because we didn’t let Gus come for a visit.”

“I can’t believe he was that upset. He probably would have saddled Deb with babysitting Gus, while he went out to Woody’s and Babylon.”

“I don’t know. He did seem really angry when he called, and I’m sure you hanging up on him didn’t help.”

“Christ! He’s such an asshole! We really need that check, or we won’t be able to pay our bills.”

“I know… But Brian’s out of the country, and Ted refuses to go against Brian’s orders.”

“If we don’t figure this out, you know what will happen!”

“Yes. I know. But what do you want me to do!”

~~~

“Wow! That coffee was really strong.”

“I told you so.”

“Good thing we ate a big breakfast.”

“Like I said… It’s the most important meal of the day.”

“Let’s stop in this drugstore, we need to stock up on sunscreen, lube and condoms.”

“Brian… About last night. I’m still pretty sore.”

“I bet. Don’t worry, I know just what you need.”

“What? They make a special cream?”

“Of course, they do.”

“Really?”

“When we get back to the hotel, what do you say we just bask in the sun by the pool?”

“That sounds great. I can sketch, while you relax reading and we can sip wine.”

~~~

“Oh my God, girl! I can’t believe that was you! You really are a total badass!”

“You haven’t seen anything yet!”

“That video is spreading like wildfire all over the Avenue. I bet it’s even gone viral!”

“Good! He so deserved it!”

“That’s true. It’s a good thing no one can recognize you. I had no idea until you told me.”

“Yeah, you have to really know me to recognize me.”

~~~

Michael quickly closes his laptop before Deb sees he’s watching porn in the middle of the afternoon.

“I thought you went to work? What are you doing here?”

“I just ran to the drugstore to pick up my prescription. I have to tell you, Bill is still upset about your behavior, especially after giving you a chance when you desperately needed a job. You know, you embarrassed me, the way you behaved. I can hardly show my face there, but what choice do I have?”

“Oh God! Are we back to that again? It wasn’t the right job for me.”

“Well, have you looked for a job today?”

“Please! Get off my back! Can’t I get any privacy here? You’re always in my face, ragging on me about something!”

“You could get a place of your own! Oh. Right. I forgot. You don’t have a job!”

“Ma, please!”

“Why don’t you make yourself useful, maybe try doing your laundry! Something down there stinks! It smells like you rolled around in manure, or worse.”

“I figured you’d do it for me!”

“That wasn’t part of the bargain, remember? While you’re at it organize all your boxes and furniture down there, I can barely walk around in the basement.”

Michael huffs as he goes down the stairs, not that he wants to clean the basement, or do his laundry but just to get away from Debbie. It’s not natural for him to be living with his mother, but what can he do? He digs out one of his comic books and sits down on his old orange sofa, to escape between the pages of superheroes and villains. 

Several hours later Deb calls down to him. “I’m going to work now. Please stop pouting, and clean up your mess.”

God! He’s so sick of being micro-managed. But the few hours he’s been down here he finally feels like he isn’t being watched like a hawk. He calls up the stairs. “Ma. What do you think about me setting up my furniture like an apartment, and living down here. It will give me the privacy I need.”

“If that’s what you want, it’s fine with me. But don’t use up all the space. I need to store some things down there, so leave space by the washer and dryer.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

Debbie smiles to herself as she leaves for her shift at the diner. That was easier than she thought it would be. 

~~~

Today was the most fun, lazy day we’ve had. We didn’t do much of anything, just lounged around the pool, reading spy novels, splashing in the pool, and gorging ourselves on junk food. And it seems like Brian spent most of the day running his hands all over my body. It started out with him soaping me up in the shower, then putting soothing cream on my very sore bottom, and of course coating me with suntan lotion. Repeatedly. Then when we returned to our room, he insisted that I need to moisturize my tan skin, and now he’s got me face down on the bed, massaging essential oils into my back. And I’m pretty sure that new strawberry flavored lube he purchased this morning, along with a jumbo pack of condoms will soon be licked from my pucker before the night’s over. God. I’ve never felt so loved.

“Roll over. I’m going ravish you, and make you scream like a banshee.”

Yep, here we go…

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, I hope you enjoyed it... ~ Kathleen


	4. ~ Home Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin just keep growing closer, while things back in the Pitts seem to be falling apart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me while my computer crashed, and burned…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 3800  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin just keep growing closer, while things back in the Pitts seem to be falling apart…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend**

Chapter Four ~ Home Once Again

Debbie stands at the back door, tapping her foot, her arms crossed over her chest. If looks could kill, Michael would be dead. Furious, she grabs the wall phone in the kitchen, and dials Michael’s number, which of course, rolls over to voice mail.

“Michael, I know you’re not answering your phone because you’re avoiding me. But get your ass home! Now!”

Before she’s even hung up, she hears loud barking, and then sees a pack of dogs running around the backyard. Some are digging holes in her flower garden, others are pulling laundry off the clothes line with their teeth, while others are humping like it’s the backroom at Babylon. 

“What the fuck is going on, Michael!”

“I started a doggie daycare.”

“The hell you did! Not at my house! Look at this mess! You’ve already destroyed the backyard, not to mention what you’ve done to my gardens.”

“You told me to get a job!”

“I didn’t say you could work out of my house. You should have asked me first, and you better believe you’re paying to replace all my flowers.” 

“Ma! No one spends any time back here! Who cares about your gardens?”

“Is that dog shitting in my roses?”

“What? Fuck! Bruno! We just went on a walk. Couldn’t you have done that in the park?”

“Michael. That poor poodle is getting gang banged! You better separate them or she’s going to be giving birth to some strange looking puppies.”

“Oh, no! Ma! Could you please help me?”

“No. This will be a good life lesson for you. You can’t start a business that you know nothing about. Now get these dogs out of my yard, and don’t you ever do anything like this again. It goes without saying, I want this yard cleaned up by tomorrow night! Or you’ll be moving out of my house!”

“Ma, that’s not enough time. I’d have to work 24/7.”

“Then you better get started! Because I’m not kidding. I’ll put everything you own out for the garbage man!”

~~~

Brian’s playing with Justin’s hair as he slowly starts to wake up. 

“I must have really worn you out last night.”

“Yeah. But in a good way.”

Justin’s head is resting on Brian’s chest, as they look into each other’s eyes. 

“Brian. I’ve been wondering, what happened? Why aren’t you with Gus this week?”

“Fucking Michael! He called and told the munchers that the loft was broken into, and it wasn’t safe for Gus to stay at my place.”

“Are you fucking kidding?”

“No! God, I wanted to kill him. I almost did.”

“Now I understand Daphne’s video.”

“Daphne’s video?”

“Yeah. I’ll show it to you later. She basically put the fear of God into Michael.”

“And she recorded it?”

“Her brother Jamal did. It’s posted on YouTube. I think it might have gone viral by now.”

“That I have to see…”

“I was worried that it might upset you.”

“Whatever happened, he deserves it. He went too far this time. Him and the munchers. They wouldn’t even let me explain there wasn’t any robbery. I was so fucking pissed. I really needed you, but you had already left. I felt so alone, and I knew I needed to find you. I needed you to know that I loved you.”

“I’m glad you came after me.”

“I never meant to hurt you like that. It’s just… You said you wanted to see Ethan, and then you said you didn’t want to spend the night with me. I can’t explain it… I felt like you were slipping away, and I just reverted back to my old ways of pain management.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. We never promised each other anything.”

“I know, but… I need you to know he didn’t mean anything to me. He was just a trick. I know you’ve heard rumors about my past, and I’ll admit I have a reputation as being a bad boy. I’ve slept with hundreds of men, and for a long time it was all about the conquest. The thrill of the chase. But recently, this last year, it hasn’t really been all that thrilling anymore. I was starting to feel like I was on autopilot. I was afraid that I’d eventually become that guy everyone whispers about behind his back. Laughing at me like I was just some old faggot who never had a life. Just some over the hill club kid, closer to their father’s age than theirs.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that anytime soon.”

“Justin. I’m thirty-four years old. Before I met you, I was throwing myself into my work. Sometimes working seventy hours a week. I avoided spending time with my so-called best friend. Mostly because I no longer felt like we had anything in common, and it scared the hell out of me. Then I met you, and I started feeling things that I’ve never felt before. But all you could see was an asshole in designer clothes, with a huge ego.”

“Well, you were a total asshole with a huge ego. But you were also kind of sweet.”

“I’ve told you. I don’t do sweet.”

“Not with anyone else, but you do with me.”

“You’re such a twat.”

“You love me.”

“It’s true. I do.”

“Brian. What’s going to happen when we go back home?”

“What do you want to happen?”

“I want to build a life with you.”

“Good boy.”

Justin takes a deep breath, because he knows he needs to ask it.

“What about you? Are you still going to sleep around?”

“Justin. I’ll admit that I think it’s unnatural for men to be monogamous.”

“Oh. Right.”

“No. Please, try and understand. I’ve never been in a relationship before, but I do want this. I might fuck up. I might not get it right. But I promise I’ll always be honest, and I’ll always tell you if something happens. And even if something does happen, it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, or that I want things to end with us.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t sound so sure?”

“I don’t know… I’ve only sleep with you, and you’ve slept with….. With everyone.”

“Exactly. And there may come a time when you may want to sleep with other men.”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“You don’t know that. But let’s cross that bridge when you get there. If it makes you feel more comfortable, we can share someone.”

“You mean like a ménage a trois?”

“Yeah. I think you might really enjoy it. When you’re ready.”

“And in the meantime?”

“I like the way things are between us. I’m not interested in sleeping with anyone else. Like I said, this is all new for me. New and exciting, and I don’t ever want to stop feeling this way. Because you’re right. I love you, Justin Taylor!”

“Oh God, Brian! I love you too!”

~~~

Michael’s court appointed attorney tried as hard as he could, but the judge stood firm. So, Michael is sentenced to serving his time over the weekends, from Friday afternoon at 5 pm until Monday morning at 8 am for at least twelve months, but no longer than eighteen months. Debbie is in court during his sentencing. She knows Michael’s in shock, he never expected the judge to rule against him. It’s the first time that anyone’s ever held him accountable. She’s not sure that it’s a bad thing. Maybe it’s just what he needs to get him to grow up, and start taking responsibility for his own life. To stop depending on Brian, and everyone else for once in his life.

~~~

It’s been raining all day, so we stayed in bed, ordered room service, tried out the whirlpool, and then fooled around some more. Once the storm breaks Brian and I decide to go for a walk. Brian carefully walks around each puddle, to avoid getting his designer shoes wet, while I dance around, trying to catch raindrops in my mouth, stomping in the puddles, and laughing hysterically.

“You and Gus are going to get along great.”

“Really? I sure hope so.”

“Oh, no doubt. You’re both so silly and playful. It’s like you’re still a kid.”

“You’re just too serious all the time.”

Brian grins. “Not all the time.”

“You just need to tap into your childhood, and recapture your youth.”

“I didn’t really have a happy, carefree childhood.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“No. Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I guess I’ll just have to let you and Gus teach me how to act like a loon.”

“You miss him, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I regret agreeing to let him move to Canada. They now make it impossible for me to see him.”

“Then let’s go. If they didn’t let him come to Pittsburgh, then we should go to Toronto.”

“Really? You’d leave Italy, and go to Canada with me?”

“Brian. I don’t care where we go, as long as I’m with you. You’re the only part of my vacation that I care about.”

Brian pulls me into his arms and kisses me. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” 

“Let’s get something to eat before we head back and pack things up.”

Knowing Brian, I expected him to whisk me off to some exorbitantly priced restaurant. But he surprised me and we ended up at Pizzeria Ristorante Al Profeta. 

Grinning, he says. “I figured you should have pizza from the motherland while we’re here, knowing how much you love pizza.” 

I step up on tiptoes and wrap my arms around Brian’s neck to kiss him passionately. He really does know me pretty well, and he’s right. How could I leave Italy without having pizza? 

“Oh God. I love melted cheese. This is the best pizza I’ve ever had.”

Brian’s smiling because he loves to watch Justin eat, as he again starts groaning at the taste of the delicious home-made pizza. He’s glad he impulsively decided to take a chance and fly to Italy to find Justin. This is the best vacation he’s ever had, and now they’re headed to Toronto. He can’t wait for Justin to meet Gus. Life is good, and he’s truly happy. They slept on and off on the long flight back, that seemed to take forever. It’s late when they land, so they check into a hotel downtown. They need to rest, and adjust to the time change. But it feels great to be back on this side of the pond.

The next morning, after renting a car, they pull up to the munchers’ house with a huge box of donuts, but no one seems to be home. Brian continues knocking, and calling out their names, while Justin peeks through the front window.

“Brian. Brian, I don’t think they live here anymore.”

“What?”

“Look, there’s no furniture in the living room.”

Brian shoves the pink box of donuts into his hands and squints, looking into the house.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Seconds later he’s on the phone with Ted, who seems clueless to what’s happened in Toronto. 

“Hold on, Brian. There seems to be a ruckus at Cynthia’s desk.”

“I told you. He’s not here!”

“Well someone’s in his office. I can see them sitting at his desk!”

Mel barges in, amazed as she looks around. She’s never seen Brian’s office before.

“So this is where the fate of men and women is decided!”

“Mel! What are you doing here?”

“We decided to come for a visit, since Brian couldn’t see Gus during his vacation.”

There is so much wrong with that statement that Ted decides not to even comment. Mel’s still taking in the size and expensive furniture in Brian’s office. She had no idea he was doing so well, considering he just opened up his advertising firm a year ago. With jealousy in her eyes, she turns and sprawls out on Brian’s supple leather sofa.

“Mel. What’s going on? I thought things were going great in Canada.”

“Oh, Ted. Moving to Toronto was a huge mistake. We never should have moved. It was nothing like I thought it would be.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Why didn’t you just come home?”

“And give Brian the satisfaction of rubbing my failure in my face?”

“I doubt he would have done that. He would have been glad to have Gus back in the States.”

“Right! Because he’s now a devoted and loving father!”

“Yeah. He is! He just spent a fortune remodeling the loft so Gus would have his own bedroom. But then you wouldn’t allow him to come for his scheduled visit. You refused to listen to what was really going on. You chose to believe Michael’s jealous rant about some ridiculous break-in that only existed in his mind.”

“The loft wasn’t really broken into?”

“No! The contractors were there working, building Gus’s new bedroom. You refused to let him stay with Brian unless he had his own space, so he wouldn’t run into any of Brian’s tricks. Which I know would never happen, because he would never bring them around Gus to begin with!”

“I was just angry about how excited Gus was to see Brian. It’s like he’s this superhero in Gus’s eyes. He can’t see what a fucking whore Brian is.”

“He’s four years old, he doesn’t have any idea what a whore is, nor should he. I hope you don’t say things like that in front of him. I hope you’re a better parent than that.”

“Like you said, he doesn’t even know what it means.”

“What are you so angry about? Have you ever considered anger management classes, or psychotherapy?”

“Fuck you, Ted! I don’t need any psychobabble, and I couldn’t afford it if I did!”

“Okay, for the third time. Tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“Okay… When we got to Toronto, I found out that my law degree wasn’t valid. I needed to go back to school to learn about Canadian law. I couldn’t believe it, but of course it made sense when I thought about it. The current semester had already started, and there was a waiting list to get in.”

“Wow! You never checked that out before you moved?”

Mel just glares at him because she knows it was really stupid to not have researched it.

“I got a job as a paralegal in a prestigious law firm. They were impressed with my credentials and the cases I had won in Pittsburgh. They even offered to pay for my schooling, but the next school year didn’t start until the fall.”

“So, this September? Six weeks from now?”

“Yes. But in the meantime I wanted to impress them, show them that I was something special. I bought a new wardrobe, and dressed like I was already a partner. I resented feeling like my career was going backwards, and I wasn’t particularly nice to the other paralegals. I felt like I was above them, and I let them know it.”

“Mel. You had to know that was a really stupid thing to do. I mean, you being the new kid and all.”

“I know! I just couldn’t help myself. There was a lot of tension between them and me in the office, and instead of impressing the partners, they barely acknowledged me.”

“Again. Not the best idea.”

“I fucking know that! But you know me. I’m not used to not being the best at everything I do. Anyways, in the meantime Lindsay couldn’t find a job. She pulled a lot of shit with Sydney, being late and calling in sick, and thinking she was smarter than he was. So when he was called to give her a reference, it wasn’t what she had expected. She never got a call back for a second interview or offered a job.”

“Wow! That’s not good.”

“You know she has this attitude, growing up in the country club set, thinking she’s better than everyone. The only jobs she could get were waitressing, being a cashier, or receptionist. She wouldn’t have made enough money to cover Gus’s daycare, so she was a stay-at-home mom, which I just know she preferred, anyways.”

You can hear the resentment in Mel’s voice, and you just know that there’s trouble in their relationship again.

“Even with all the hardships, we were trying to make a go of it. But, we really depended on Brian’s check every month. We struggled along, and I was actually hopeful for our future. Then the car died. It was our only car, and it was going to cost more than it was worth to get it fixed. So I decided that we should just buy a new one. Lindsay wanted an SUV, being practical and everything. But, I figured that if I drove something more luxurious it would remind the partners that I was management material, and they would be impressed.”

“Christ, Mel! You already had financial problems. Why would you add on more debt?”

“I know! It was stupid! But my ego got the best of me. We could hardly make ends meet, and Lindsay resented me getting new shiny toys while she stayed home. She maxed out the charge cards on who knows what. Then we got behind on the rent, but I still felt like we were going to turn things around once I started school.”

“Rent? You didn’t buy a house?”

“No. We really didn’t have any money for the down payment.”

“What about all the money you got when you sold your house here in Pittsburgh?”

“Once we decided we wanted to move, we asked Jennifer to sell it quick. Which meant selling it for a lot less money. Then we had to pay off the second mortgage, and we only ended up getting thirty grand out of it.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why didn’t you just rent it out until you made sure things were going to work out in Toronto?”

“Because! I never thought that things would ever go so badly!”

“Okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“So things at work were stressful, and I wasn’t thinking. I was condescending to the other paralegals, and it got back to the partners, and I was put on notice. I didn’t know that one of the girls was the partner’s granddaughter. Then things just got worse from there.”

“God, Mel. I’m sorry things we’re so bad for you.”

“Here’s the worst part. I didn’t get accepted into the law program at school. I’m pretty sure it was because I was a foreigner, and I wasn’t a Canadian resident. Once the partners found out, they decided to let me go.”

“You got fired?”

“Yes, Ted! I got fired!”

“Sorry. I’m just shocked.”

“That’s one of the reasons we didn’t want Brian to come pick up Gus. We had started selling the furniture, and other household items to pay some of the bills. My Jag was repossessed, and we got an eviction notice for being ninety days late with the rent.”

Ted just shakes his head because he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“You bought a Jaguar?”

Mel just glares at him, instead of answering him.

“That’s why we needed Gus’s child support payment so badly. I think we might have been able to figure something out, if Brian had just sent us the check. But no! He decided to be vindictive, and stop supporting his son!”

“Mel. That’s really not fair. Brian’s always taken care of Gus, it was you and Lindsay that misused the child support payments.”

“When did you start taking his side on everything?”

“I’m just pointing out the facts. I’m not taking sides.”

She takes a deep breath, and wipes away her tears. 

“Being evicted was pretty much the end of everything, so we packed up our few possessions and drove back to Pittsburgh in a rented car.”

“I don’t even know what to say.”

“I’m thinking, maybe we could stay at the loft while Brian’s out of town. It would really help us out.”

Just then Brian’s loud voice booms from the phone speaker. “No! Fucking! Way!”

Both Ted and Mel’s eyes nearly pop out of their heads. Ted had completely forgotten that Brian was on speaker phone.

“What the fuck, Ted! You called Brian!”

“No. I mean, yes. What I mean is, I was already talking with him about the notes for a prospective new client. He was on speaker phone when you barged in here. I completely forgot about it while you were talking.”

“I can’t fucking believe you heard all that, Brian!”

“You were going to have to tell me anyways, and I doubt that you would have been so forthcoming.”

Furious, Mel grabs her purse and storms out of Brian’s office.

~~~

Mid Monday morning Michael takes the bus home, after spending his first weekend in jail. He still has his woe-is-me attitude when he comes into the house. He avoids the front door and chooses to use the back door, so he can go directly down the basement without having to talk with Debbie. He’s so grateful he has his own space, and he resents having to live here at all. Laying on his bed, he closes his eyes, holding back tears as he feels sorry for himself. Then he quickly sits up straight, as he hears loud feet stomping on the floor above, and then laughter coming from the kitchen. 

“Ma! What the fuck is going on up here?”

“Uh-oh! You said a bad word. You have to put a dollar in the swear jar.”

“What’s Gus doing here?”

“Michael. Say hello to the girls.”

“What are you guys doing here? Did you come to visit Brian? Is Brian here? I need to see him first.”

“Michael. Why don’t you get washed up and the girls and I will fix some lunch.”

“No. I need to see Brian!”

“I’m pretty sure he’s still on vacation.”

“Then why are they here?”

“Stop being so rude, Michael. Mel, Lindsay and Gus are going to be staying here with us for a while.”

~~~

“Hey, come here. Don’t let all their bullshit stress you out.”

Brian comes over and sits next to Justin on the bed, who leans over and kisses him. Justin pushes Brian back, so he’s lying on top of him. Then he starts running kisses down his chin and neck. He slowly starts unbuttoning Brian’s shirt, as he continues kissing his way down his chest. He unzips his jeans, so Brian’s little pink head is poking out of his pants. Justin runs his tongue across his slit and captures the drops of precum in his mouth. 

That’s all it took to make Brian forget all about the trouble back in Pittsburgh…

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Hugs ~ Kathleen


	5. ~ Amongst the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy’s return to Pittsburgh trying to keep a low profile, and enjoy their privacy. But we all know that won’t last very long…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4667  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: The boy’s return to Pittsburgh, and try to keep a low profile, and enjoy their privacy. But we all know that won’t last very long…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend**

Chapter Five ~ Amongst the Chaos

Brian’s POV  
I awake to a warm body snuggled into my side with a mop of silky blond hair splayed across my chest. It wasn’t so long ago that the thought of waking up next to someone was unthinkable. But now it’s something I’m grateful for, he understands me unlike anyone else ever has. I’m actually happy, and this is a new feeling for me. I always thought that I was happy with the direction my life was headed. Now I realize I may have been content, but I didn’t have the excitement and enthusiasm that I have now. He gives me something I didn’t even know was missing, and he makes all the chaos back in Pittsburgh seem irrelevant. 

Last night I felt like I needed to rush back home to take charge and make everything alrighty. But this morning I realize that I’m just prolonging their co-dependence on me. It’s not that I don’t care, but I no longer feel responsible to step in and fix everyone’s problems. It’s not healthy for me, and it’s definitely not healthy for them, although I’m sure they won’t see it that way. Hopefully in the long run they will realize that I’m doing them a favor, instead of abandoning them in their time of need. Just like Michael’s thirtieth birthday party, when I tried to give him a push in the right direction, although that didn’t exactly take, as he still expects me to come to his rescue.

I can feel my blond starting to wake, as he hugs my body and stretches his legs. I can feel the touch of his lips, and the swipe of this tongue, as he works his way down my body to my morning wood. He may have been a novice when we started this vacation, but the student has learned well from the master. I arch my back and lift myself up as he captures my hard-on between his lips.

“Oh! God! Justin!”

He hums, sending vibrations pulsating through my body.

“Yes! So good!”

My hands have found his golden locks, as I weave my fingers into his hair, directing his movements to give me greater pleasure. He increases the pressure as he takes me down his throat, and then I feel his slippery finger slide deep into my ass. Soon I’m panting, beads of perspiration forming on my forehead as he gently strokes my prostate. I try to hold on, to hold back, but the boy isn’t having that. His other hand softly caresses my balls, and I find myself falling over the edge. He continues sucking me until I’m totally spent. I lie back with my eyes closed, as my body tingles, consumed by my orgasm.

“Good morning.”

It takes me a minute to form a coherent response as I come down from my euphoric high.

“Unbelievable! What a perfect way to start our day.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Kinney.”

“I’m pretty sure it was my pleasure.”

Justin’s POV  
After breakfast we packed up to leave, but instead of returning to Pittsburgh we take a scenic detour across Canada. We had cut our European vacation short to visit Gus, so now we’re headed to the East Coast. We start in Maine and work our way down the coast, indulging in lobster, crab and shrimp. We stop at almost every lighthouse along the way. I take pictures of all the sites. I’m planning on doing a series of paintings based on our journey. We go to art museums, and a shipwreck museum. We visit lots of historic sites, and walk the Freedom Trail. We visit Plymouth Rock, and see a replica of the Mayflower. We even follow the route Paul Revere took that fateful night. 

It turns out that Brian is a bit of a history buff. It’s one of those things that he enjoyed reading about, sequestered away in his bedroom as a kid. He said the only Christmas present he ever really loved was a set of Encyclopedia Britannicas. He’s read them cover to cover, escaping into a world that sparked his imagination, and filled his head with knowledge and facts. He’s always surprising me with how much he knows. He’s so much more than a pretty face with a big cock, I mean ego. You’d never know it if you didn’t take the time to get to really know him, although I doubt he rarely lets people in. He’s been hurt and disappointed so much in his life that he has a tendency to close everyone out. To never let anyone see the real man behind the mask.

We’re having such a great time together. We’re really getting to know each other, and I can’t help falling hopelessly in love with him. I’ve never felt this close to anyone before. I know things are moving fast between us, but I’ve never felt so sure of anything like I do about our relationship. 

Brian’s POV  
The closer we get to Pittsburgh the more I keep replaying Melanie’s rant over and over in my head. I know it’s been a few weeks, and hopefully Mel and Lindsay have worked a few things out on their own. Lindsay’s left me a dozen messages, but nothing urgent. Well, at least nothing concerning Gus, so I haven’t called her back yet. Like I said, I’m trying to break all the co-dependency issues my so-called best friends have with me. Michael has also left me dozens of messages, but those I didn’t even bother to listen to.

By the time we arrive in Pittsburgh I have a headache, and Justin’s starving. Big surprise there. We end up at the diner, because it’s fast and easy. I’m sitting in a booth when Emmett and Daphne come in. They see me and come over to say hi.

“Brian! You’re back in town?”

“Yes. Back in glorious Pittsburgh.”

Daphne puts on her most sympathetic face. “Brian. I don’t know how to tell you this, but Justin has a new boyfriend.”

“Really? That’s pretty fast. Between our booth and the bathroom? I know its dinner time, and the place is packed with fags. But still…”

Just then Justin scoots into the booth next to Brian, as Emmett and Daphne sit across from them.

“Justin. You’re here with Brian.”

“Yeah. It’s good to be home. We had a great vacation.

“You guys were on vacation together?”

“Yep. Brian surprised me in Florence.”

“So. Brian’s, Brian?”

“Who else would I be?”

“I thought you said your new boyfriend was some devastatingly handsome Irish guy.”

“He is. Don’t you think?”

“Aww. Thanks.”

Brian leans over and kisses Justin. Looking on, Em and Daphne start to blush, and look away as the kiss just keeps going on and on. 

“So. You two, are like, together?”

“Yes, Em. Cupid’s arrow has finally penetrated my heart.”

“Oh, my God! Brian Kinney’s in love!”

Normally Brian would be glaring at Emmett, and threatening him with his life. But he’s just sitting there with his arm around Justin’s shoulders, smiling, not the least bit bothered by all the stares coming from everyone in the restaurant. 

“Oh my Lord! The world is coming to an end!”

“Justin! I can’t believe you let me believe you found someone new.”

“I told you it wasn’t what you thought, but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Well. You didn’t try very hard. But I forgive you.”

Emmett claps. “This is so great! I’m so happy for you two!”

“Careful there, Em. You might wet your pants.”

“Oh my God! You have no idea what’s been happening since you’ve been gone.”

It’s just like Em to want to be the first one to catch them up on all the gossip. 

“First of all there was that video, starring none other than our very own Ms. Bad Ass Daphne.”

“Oh my God! That was perfect! I couldn’t believe you did that!”

Brian high fives her, as they all laugh. What they didn’t know was Michael was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and hears them making fun of him. He’s shocked to learn that it was Justin’s little fag hag who shamed him, and made him the joke of the Avenue.

“Now everyone is calling him Stinky Novotny. Although I doubt he knows it. He barely shows his face around here these days.”

“My brother, Jamal said that it has over fifteen thousand likes on Twitter, it’s totally gone viral.”

Emmett bounces in his seat. “You go, girl!”

Michael’s face turns bright red. He’s embarrassed that there’s a video on Twitter and ashamed that it’s made the rounds on the Avenue, and the worst part is that it was a chick who did this to him. He runs out the back door not wanting anyone to see him, as he plots revenge on that little bitch.

“I heard that Todd has finally found the man of his dreams. You barely see him in the back room these days.”

“Oh no. Now who’s going to be the personal greeter for the back room.” 

Laughing hysterically, Emmett says, “I’ve always thought of him as the Maître D’ of the Den of Iniquity.”

“Oh my God! You are so bad!”

Daphne can’t help asking. “What is the backroom?”

“Oh, Girl… It’s a guy thing.”

“Correction. It’s a gay guy thing.” 

“Of course it is, Brian.”

“I’m totally confused.”

“It’s like a gentlemen’s club. No women allowed.”

Justin’s face is starting to turn red, as he blushes. “Just let it go, Daphne.”

“Are you blushing? Oh my God! You’re embarrassed!”

Justin ducks his head under Brian’s arm that’s still around his shoulder.

“Okay. Moving on.”

“Oh! You don’t know! The girls are back in town!”

“Imagine that!”

“Oh, Brian. Things went really wrong in Toronto. Lindsay won’t talk about it, and Mel just glares at you if you ask any questions.”

“So, where are they staying? In a motel?”

“No! With Debbie! Can you imagine living in that house with Deb, Michael, Lindsay, Melanie and Gus?”

Brian wants to feel sorry for them, but he just can’t. He’s still so pissed about how foolish they’ve been acting.

“Poor Debbie. She was used to living alone. Now she has four extra people living there, and only one bathroom. I’d have to kill them all in their sleep.”

“Are you going to help them out? They’ve really dug themselves into a hole.”

“More like a bottomless pit. Do you think I should bail them out?”

Emmett looks down, thinking about it. Everyone just assumes that Brian will always foot the bill, and make everything right in the universe.

“Maybe not. I mean, I know they expect you to. But how many times can you drink from the well before it goes dry?”

“My thoughts exactly. I’ve already cut Michael off for his foolish behavior, and acting like a child. But Mel! She’s always ranting about being independent, and not needing any help. She insists that it’s all Lindsay’s idea to ask for a handout.”

“Try not to let this upset you. They’re adults and they need to figure this out on their own.”

Brian leans over and kisses Justin, thankful for all his support. He knows it’s unlikely that the others will understand his need to let them fend for themselves.

Justin asks. “How many bedrooms does she have?”

“Three. But Michael is now staying in the basement.”

Justin can’t help laughing. “That sounds like the making of the Unabomber. Living in his mother’s basement, plotting his evil revenge.”

“You have no idea how close to reality that is.”

“Does he have a job yet?”

“You weren’t here. He started a doggie daycare. But that only lasted one day. When Deb got home from work, she totally freaked out. I wouldn’t doubt that she’s probably grounded him. Well, no probably not, she’ll want some space.”

“God! I’m so glad I’ve missed all the chaos of the last few weeks. I have a headache just thinking about it.”

Justin says. “I’m exhausted. I need sleep.”

Brian nuzzles Justin’s neck. “Let’s get you home. We need to christen the bed.”

They decided last week to have Ted meet the delivery guy at the loft. The furniture store called to schedule the delivery of Justin’s bed, and they decided they wanted it at the loft. Brian didn’t want Justin sleeping on a mattress he’s shared with so many others. Justin doesn’t really want to stay with his mom anymore, now that Brian and him are a couple. He’s now reconsidering his plans for his business, and how he wants to remodel the building.

Once they make it back to the loft, Justin jokes. “What a fucking nightmare. Do you think we can just hide in the loft and pretend that we’re still on vacation?”

“I like the way you think but probably not for long. Maybe for the next few days though.”

~~~

The tension is thick at Deb’s house. Michael just ran downstairs looking like he’s about to start crying. Mel is on the phone, contacting everyone she can think of to see if they might have an opening at their law firms. Lindsay is playing Suzie Homemaker, complete with an old apron of Deb’s from the 60s. She’s roasting a chicken for dinner, and just like a good housewife she keeps interrupting Mel, asking if she wants baked or mashed potatoes. Should she make biscuits? Does Mel want gravy with them? Her nagging is driving Mel crazy, and all she really wants is to run out of the house screaming.

“I don’t care what the fuck you cook! Can’t you make a fucking decision on your own?”

Lindsay bursts out crying. “I just want to make you happy, but everything I do is wrong!”

“Just stop nagging me! I’m trying to find a job, and no one’s even taking my calls!”

Just then there’s a knock on the door, and Mel is served a legal paper. Soon she’s ready to explode, as she reads the documents.

“That motherfucking bastard! He’s suing us for custody! I can’t believe this! He thinks he can take my son away from me! He has another thing coming! There’s no way a judge will give him equal custody. Just look at his lifestyle!”

“Mel! Calm down. Brian would never try and take Gus away from us.”

“Well, he is! We have to be in court in two days!”

“There must be some mistake. Brian just wouldn’t do that!”

“Where’s the wine! I need a drink! Doesn’t Deb having anything stronger?”

“Mel. You drank most of Brian’s whiskey last night. Besides, don’t you think it’s a little early to start drinking?”

“Give me the fucking bottle!”

“Mel! You’re acting like a lunatic! Just stop!

“Stop telling me what to do! Christ! I’m so sick of you riding my ass!”

“Mel. Please. The neighbors can hear you.”

“Oh, shove your high and mighty country club manners! I don’t care if they hear me! I’m fucking pissed and I’m not going to put up with this bullshit! I hate that fucking whore!”

Mel’s face is bright red, and she doesn’t look so good. She starts wobbling, feeling faint and then she crumbles to the floor.

“Mel! Mel, are you alright!”

Hearing the loud crash Michael runs up the stairs. Both he and Lindsay are kneeling over Mel, having no idea what to do.

“Is she breathing?”

“I don’t know? Do you think she’s unconscious?”

“I don’t know? What should we do?”

“Maybe we should call an ambulance?”

“Oh, I don’t know. What will the neighbors think?”

“You’re worried about the neighbors? Your wife might be dying!”

There’s a loud knock on the door. Michael answers it, surprised to see two policemen standing there.

“We’ve had a complaint of a disturbance at this address.”

“Oh, thank God you’re here. She’s right over there on the floor.”

One of the officers checks her vital signs, while the other one calls 911.

There’s a huge bump on the back of her head, and she’s unconscious.

“What happened here? Which one of you hit her?”

“No. She did it to herself. What I mean is, she collapsed and fell to the floor.”

While one of the officers tends to Mel, the other keeps questioning Lindsay and Michael.

“What were you fighting about?”

“Nothing. It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Hmmm. I’m going to have to take you in for questioning.”

The paramedics arrive and soon Mel is on her way to the hospital. Lindsay wants to go with her, and Michael is freaked out about having to care for Gus. Gus is crying, and Michael just wants to hide in the basement.

“Can your husband come and watch your son?”

“Oh. Brian’s out of town right now.”

“He’s not your husband!”

“Michael. Please, not right now!”

“He’s not her husband! If he’s going to be anyone’s husband it’s me!”

“Michael. I returned to Pittsburgh so Brian and I could have another baby!”

“No way! I won’t allow it! He’s mine!”

“Whose husband is he?

They both yell ‘mine’!

“She’s a liar!”

“He’s delusional!”

Lindsay lunges at Michael, grabbing him by the throat. “Brian loves me! I’m his wife!”

The police pull Lindsay off Michael and proceed to handcuff her.

Michael’s still yelling. “I’m the one he wants! Always has, always will!”

The two officers look at each other, agreeing that they both seem to be crazy, and might need a psychiatric evaluation. 

“Is there anyone we can call to watch your son?”

“Ah, yes. Please call Ted Schmidt at Kinnetik. He’ll be able to contact my husband.”

Michael looks like he’s going to attack Lindsay, as he shouts, “He’s not your fucking husband!”

They decide to handcuff Michael as well. One of the officers makes the call, while the other officer escorts Lindsay and Michael to his patrol car.

An hour later Teddy is calling Brian for the third time in fifteen minutes, praying that he’ll finally pick up.

Justin groans as Brian slides out of him, he stands and storms over to answer to the intercom.

Panting, as he tries to catch his breath he answers, “Jesus Christ, Theodore! Kinnetik better be on fire!”

“You have a visitor, and can you buzz us in?”

“I’m a little busy right now!” 

“Sorry, Bri. But you’ll have to change your plans.”

“Daddy! I’ve missed you!”

“Gus is here?”

“Yes daddy. Your son is here.”

“What? Really? How?

“It’s a long story.”

“Okay.”

“Ah… Can you take him up the street for an ice cream cone, while I take a shower? Then you can tell me everything when you get back.”

“Ice cream! Yes! Uncle Teddy, I want ice cream!”

“You got it, Bri. Fifteen minutes.”

~~~

Debbie’s walking towards the house when she sees smoke billowing out the windows of her house. She runs up to the firemen, asking them what’s happening.

“Ma’m. You can’t go in there. It’s not safe.”

She’s crying, as everything she owns is in the house. And what about Michael, Gus and the girls? Ten minutes later they come out and tell her it was just a stove fire. Then they reprimand her for leaving the house with her dinner cooking in the oven, as well as chastising her for not having batteries in her smoke alarms. They tell her she should be grateful that the neighbors called 911 as soon as they saw smoke. Otherwise if the fire had grown larger, her gas range might have exploded and her house would be destroyed. 

Being in shock she just nods, and agrees to replace her smoke alarms with new ones that also have carbon monoxide detectors. One of the firemen tells her she can’t go into the house because there’s too much smoke damage and it isn’t safe. Shaking, she calls Ted, thinking Brian’s still out of town. Ted is just cleaning up all the ice cream covering Gus’s face when his phone rings.

Debbie’s crying hysterically, barely able to tell him that there was a fire at the house, and she doesn’t know where Michael, Lindsay, Mel or Gus are. He groans, regretting that he has to be the one to tell her what’s going on. He decides it’s best if he tells them all together. Debbie’s sitting on a neighbor’s porch, drinking iced tea when Ted and Brian arrive. Gus stayed at the loft with Justin, so he wouldn’t get upset when he saw the smoke scorched house. 

“Brian! Teddy! Mrs. Jacobs says that an ambulance took someone away. I think it was Melanie. Then the police took Michael, and a blond, obviously Lindsay, away in handcuffs twenty minutes later!”

“Come on. Let’s go someplace where we can talk in private.”

“What’s going on? Where’s Gus?”

“Gus is fine. He’s at the loft with Justin.”

“I know those three have been acting like children, but being arrested, and hospitalized, let alone almost burning down my house. I just don’t know what to make of all this.”

They go to Kinnetik and sit in Brian’s office, where he pours them all a glass of Beam.

Ted starts with, “I talked with the police and it looks like there was a fight, and Mel was struck in the head. She’s at the hospital with a concussion, and some scrapes and bruises. They’re going to keep her for observation overnight, then the police want to question her once she’s coherent.”

“It seems that when the police started questioning Lindsay and Michael, they couldn’t seem to explain what happened. They were acting suspicious, and the police were going to take them in for questioning at the police station. But then they both started arguing, and the more they talked the less sense they were making. So they’re also at the hospital in the psych ward for a seventy-two hour evaluation.”

Deb starts to freak out. Brian sits in front of her, taking her hands in his to help calm her down.

“Deb, everything’s going to be alright. They’re all where they need to be in the hospital, getting the care they need.”

“Can I go and see Michael? He’s probably scared and confused.”

“Okay. Let’s go and see if they’ll let us talk to them.”

This is the last thing Brian wants to do. But he knows that Debbie expects him to use his influence so she can see Michael and Lindsay.

~~~

Ted didn’t really explain anything when he returned with Gus, after having ice cream cones at the Liberty Dairy. He just said that Brian needed to go with him. That something has happened with his makeshift family. He and Gus spend the afternoon, playing with all of Gus’s new toys. He seems oblivious to all the chaos going on around him. He loves his little leather sofa, he even curls up and takes a nap at one point. Justin assumes he’s crashed from his sugar high. When he wakes up Justin makes them tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. He humors Gus by letting them eat at his miniature table and chairs. It’s starting to get dark outside, and Justin can’t help wondering where Brian is, and what’s going on.

He remembers they bought a box set of Disney movies when they were shopping. So he gets Gus settled down on the sofa and they watch Cinderella. Justin loves how comfortable Gus is with him. He was worried that Gus might get fussy, or even start crying when Brian didn’t return after a couple of hours. But he seemed happy just hanging out with Justin. Gus struggles to keep his eyes open as Justin strokes his soft hair, and eventually falls asleep on Justin’s lap.

~~~

Debbie’s now crying after waiting forever to hear any word on Michael. Ted tries to calm her down while Brian struggles to keep from bolting out the door. There’s just something creepy about being in the psych ward, and all the weird noises echoing out to the waiting room. Finally someone approaches them with a clipboard in hand, and lots of paperwork to complete.

“Mr. Kinney?”

Brian just stares at them, wondering why they’re asking for him. Shouldn’t they be speaking to Debbie?

“Are you Mr. Kinney?”

“Yes.”

“I have some questions for you concerning your wife, Lindsay Kinney.”

“My what? Who?”

“Your wife, sir. Do you know how many weeks pregnant she is?”

“WHAT!”

“We need to know so we don’t give her any medication that will affect your unborn child.”

“Back up! First of all, I’m not married! And I’m certainly not the father of any baby! I’m a fucking fag, for Christ’s sake!”

“Oh. Then what Michael Novotny said is true? He’s your fiancé?”

“No! He most certainly is not my fiancé!”

She looks at Brian, at all the rage and anger pouring off him. She wonders if maybe he should be joining his spouses/fiancé down the hall.

“There’s no reason to get upset, Mr. Kinney. Would you like to speak with an analyst? Maybe he can help you understand the situation better.”

“No, I don’t want to speak with a shrink! Whatever answers you need, you need to ask Debbie Novotny or Melanie Marcus! I’m not responsible for either of their medical proxies.”

“Mr. Kinney. Do you think it’s really a good idea for you to be leaving the hospital in your condition?”

“My condition?”

Brian just stares at the nurse, ready to bite her head off. Then he thinks better of it, not wanting to be admitted himself.

“Deb, Ted. I trust you two can handle it from here.”

“Brian, no. Please don’t leave.”

“Like I told Nurse Ratched. I’m not responsible for either Michael or Lindsay. Now I’m going to check on Melanie. Maybe she has an explanation about what the fuck is going on!”

~~~

“Sir, it’s past visiting hours. I’m afraid you’ll have to come back in the morning.”

“Can I at least speak to her doctor?”

“It’s late. Don’t you think it would be better to come back tomorrow?”

“Can you please page the doctor on call? Now!”

~~~

It’s after midnight when Brian gets home. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when he sees his boys curled up together on the sofa. Tapping into his inner lesbian he snaps a few pics on his phone, thinking this is his new family. Leaning down, he kisses Justin’s lips as his eyes flutter open, happy to see Brian’s home. 

Carefully sliding out from under Gus, Justin stands up on his tiptoes to kiss Brian, letting him know that he’s been missed.

“I hope he wasn’t too much trouble?”

“No, he was a perfect angel. We had a great time getting to know one another. He’s a great kid, and he’s so much like you it’s incredible.”

“He is, isn’t he?”

“So, everything okay now?”

“Hardly. But let’s talk about it in the morning. I’m exhausted, and I could use your magical touch.”

TBC…


	6. ~ The Good Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian supports Debbie’s changes for her future, while Gus negotiates with Brian for a pet…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 3211  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: Brian supports Debbie’s changes for her future, while Gus negotiates with Brian for a pet…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend**

Chapter Six ~ The Good Son

Gus woke up on Brian’s sofa, smiling when he remembers that he’s at the loft with his daddy. He’s missed Brian since his mothers cancelled his visit to Pittsburgh. Last night Brian decided not to move him to his new bedroom. He didn’t want Gus waking up in a strange room, and not knowing where he was. Gus sneaks over to Brian’s bedroom, and climbs up into the bed, snuggling down between Brian and Justin. Resting his head on Brian’s stomach he feels safe as he hugs him. 

He hated living at Debbie’s. There were too many people, and his moms were constantly fighting. Debbie was always hovering over him and pinching his cheeks, telling him to be careful, not to break all her little glass toys. Her high-pitched voice frightened him, and she was always screeching about something. Then there is Michael who always seems to be angry at everyone, pouting when he doesn’t get his own way. When Debbie’s not home he demands that his moms do his laundry, and make him lunch. He says that they owe him for letting them stay at his house. Gus is happy that he’s now with his daddy, as he falls back to sleep feeling secure.

A couple hours later Brian feels little hands touching his face, then little fingers pulling his eyelids open. Gus thinks it’s funny as he glances over at Justin, who’s watching his antics. Brian peeks at his two boys, smiling as he sees them giggling. Gus leans down and kisses Brian, just as Brian grabs him and starts tickling him. 

Squirming, he shouts, “Daddy! Stop!”

Brian sits up and kisses Gus good morning, then he leans over and kisses Justin.

“Daddy, you’re a sleepy head.” 

Justin can’t help saying, “Yeah Daddy, and you have bedhead hair.”

“Careful there, little boy. I have beautiful hair…”

“You have beautiful everything.”

“That’s better.”

“Daddy, I’m hungry! I want waffles, and strawberries with whip cream!”

“Hmm… That sounds good to me too!”

“I’m sure it does. I knew you two were going to get along great.”

“Come on Daddy. Hurry! Let’s go to the diner. I need chocolate milk.”

“Yeah, Daddy! Come on. I need coffee!”

“Ditto!”

Twenty minutes later they walk into the diner. Emmett waves them over to his booth. 

“Teddy just told me what happened last night. I can’t believe they’re holding Lindsay and Michael in the psych ward for seventy-two hours. What could they have done to be hospitalized?”

“Just use your imagination, and then some.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing! Brian you can’t leave them there.”

“I don’t have any pull with the medical staff at the hospital. Besides, even if I did, I’m not sure they aren’t just where they need to be.”

“But you know Lindsay and Michael are going to freak out. They might do something really stupid.”

“See, I knew you’d understand. Now, maybe they both can get the professional help they need.”

Emmett just stares at him for a minute. Then he nods, thinking maybe Brian just might be right. They both are a little highly strung, and irrational these days. 

“What about Debbie’s house? Do you think Michael set the house on fire?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. But no, it was a kitchen fire. It was contained in the oven, but there’s extensive smoke damage. They’ll never be able to get the smell out of all the fabrics. Most of the furniture, carpet and drapes will have to be replaced, and the walls will all have to be painted.”

“Wow! It sounds like a complete makeover. In some ways this might be a good thing. What I mean is, her house was a bit of a nightmare, if you know what I mean.”

Brian’s stares at Em, remembering the last time he was at Emmett’s apartment. His taste in decorating is not all that different than Debbie’s, with strobe lights, gaudy colors and animal prints. But Emmett’s not wrong, anything would be an improvement over Debbie’s rundown furniture, outdated wallpaper, and velvet paintings. 

“So, where’s she staying?”

“The insurance company is putting her up at Howard Johnson, and Gus will be staying with Justin and me. I’m not sure where the girls and Michael will go when they’re released from the hospital. Debbie and I are meeting with the insurance appraisers this afternoon, and will see what they have to say.”

“I wonder how much coverage Debbie has?”

“I update her policy last year. She has replacement value for the property, house and all contents.”

“Oh. Thank God. I can’t imagine what she’d do if she didn’t.”

“Exactly.”

“Do I dare ask about Melanie?” 

“I tried to see her last night, but they wouldn’t tell me anything if I wasn’t her husband.”

Emmett cracks up, laughing. “I can just imagine the look on your face.”

Justin smiles at him. “You’re a popular man, everyone wants to be married to you.”

Brian leans in asking him, “Everyone?”

“I didn’t say no. I mean, I wouldn’t say no.”

Whispering, Brian says, “Careful there, Sunshine.”

Emmett’s eyes glance back and forth between them. Seeing the huge smiles on their faces he wonders what Brian just said. He wishes he could have heard Brian, he knows it was something special. He’s just excited for him, because he’s never seen Brian look so happy, and he’s glad that Justin’s come into Brian’s life.

Gus reaches over and grabs Brian’s arm. “Daddy, can I stay with you? I don’t like living at Grandma Deb’s house?”

As Brian looks down at his son’s face, covered in whipped cream, he wonders if Gus has an eye and hand coordination problem.

“Yes, Gus. You’ll be living with me and Justin for right now. If you’re finished with your breakfast, let’s get you cleaned up. You’re a sticky mess.”

“Yeah. I’m full. I want to go to the park now.”

“I’ll take him. I know you need to check on Melanie.”

“I guess I do need to go and see her at the hospital. She doesn’t know what’s happened with Lindsay, Michael, or about the house fire.”

The last thing he wants is Debbie totally freaking her out.

“You’re a good man, Brian.”

Brian leans over and kisses Justin. “Thanks.”

“Gus. I know a really great park we can go to. I played there when I was a kid. There’s a huge playground with swings, monkey bars, a slide, and a merry-go-round.”

“Really! Daddy, can I go? Please, Daddy. Please!”

“Yes, Gus. You can spend the day with Justin.”

“Great! Daddy, you’re the best!”

Emmett can’t help smiling. Brian really is a great dad. Who knew that Brian would turn out to be the responsible parent, always putting Gus’s needs first?

~~~

Brian can already hear Melanie shouting from her hospital bed.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about! Why am I here?”

She looks up and sees Brian standing in the doorway.

“What the hell is going on, Brian!”

The doctors turn and look at him, silently asking him to explain to her what’s happened.

“Mel. You need to calm down if you want to get released from the hospital.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Where’s Lindsay? Why do the police want to talk to me? And what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Do you remember fighting with Lindsay yesterday?”

“Which time?”

“Why are you two always fighting? I hope you don’t fight in front of Gus.”

“It’s none of your business, and don’t tell me how to raise my son.”

“Our son…”

“Oh yeah, now I remember. You filed for joint custody, hiring some high-priced lawyer. Don’t think you’ll get away with it!”

“Yes, I did. Because if you remember correctly, before you decided to move to Canada, the court had awarded me joint custody. I allowed you to take him to Toronto, because I wanted what was best for Gus. You agreed to allow him frequent visits with me in Toronto and Pittsburgh. But once you were living out of the country, you made it almost impossible for me to see him. Yet, you had no problem cashing his support payments. I’m just having my rights reinstated.”

She looks at him, disgusted, wanting to deny his clam. But she knows he’s right, and it just pisses her off even more.

“I think the judge misguidedly awarded you joint custody. I think it needs to be reevaluated.”

“I agree. That’s why my attorney has requested a hearing, and you were served a subpoena.” 

She just glares at him, angry that he’s challenging her parental rights. But now that Brian knows more about what’s happening with the munchers, he plans to ask for sole custody, at least until they’re back on their feet and able to support themselves. Although he has no intention of telling her that, he’ll wait until the judge can rule on his request.

“Tell me, why am I in the hospital? Where’s Lindsay?”

“It seems that the two of you had a fight, and you were hit on the head. You were unconscious when they admitted you. As for Lindsay, her and Michael couldn’t give a coherent statement explaining what happened. Then things escalated from there, and they were both admitted to the hospital themselves.”

“Is she hurt? Did Michael hurt her? He’s been acting really odd lately. He’s always angry, and lashing out at everyone.”

“I’m not sure, but if she is, it’s only scratches and bruises. They were both acting irrationally, and not making any sense. So, they’re both being held seventy-two hours for a psych evaluation.”

“What? My God! She has been acting a little crazy lately.”

“You don’t say. It wouldn’t have anything to do with her pregnancy, would it?”

“What? She’s not pregnant! I told her no! We can’t afford to have another baby.”

“You can’t even afford the one you already have.”

“Fuck You!”

“There’s more…”

“What more could be happening?”

“There was a kitchen fire at Debbie’s house. Someone left dinner baking in the oven. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Oh, Christ! I can’t believe this! Lindsay was making dinner. How bad is it?”

“There’s a lot of smoke damage, and the kitchen walls are scorched. Most of the damage is contained on the first floor. We will have to see how much smoke wafted up the stairs. Thankfully the basement doors were closed, and it doesn’t appear that there was any damage down there.”

“So, it’s not livable right now, is it?” 

“No.”

“This is bad. This is really bad.”

~~~

“Mom. This is Gus. Brian’s son.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Gus.”

Gus is hiding behind Justin. He shyly peeks out to look at Jennifer, and then he gives her a little wave.

“You know Molly and I are making cookies. Do you like chocolate chip cookies?”

Now Gus steps out from behind Justin, nodding his head. “Yes, please.”

“Well, aren’t you a polite little boy. Why don’t I make us some lunch, the cookies should be done about then.”

Gus looks up at Justin for approval. After running around playing in the park he’s starting to get hungry. 

“That sounds great, mom.”

Just then Gus spots Chase. “Look, Justy, a kitty cat!”

He runs after Chase to play with him.

“Justin. I didn’t want to disturb you while you were on vacation. I know you and Brian needed some privacy, but Ethan’s been calling here almost every day. He said that you stole the money from his savings account. He demanded that Tucker send him a money order to replace it.”

“I didn’t steal his money. I simply reimbursed myself for all the money I’ve sent him while he’s been on tour with the symphony.”

“He doesn’t seem to see it that way.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t. Did he happen to mention that he got married the day after I arrived in Italy?”

“Married?”

“Yes! To a woman!”

“What! I don’t understand.”

“He’s a grifter, a charlatan. He used me to try and get his hands on my trust fund. I’m not even sure he’s gay.”

“Oh, Justin. I’m so sorry. I always knew there was something odd about him.”

“Odd is an understatement.”

Gus comes into the room holding Chase, snuggling his face in his fur.

“Justy, look, he loves me. Can we keep him?”

“No Gus, he’s Molly cat. But we can come and visit him so you can play with him.”

Jennifer stirs the macaroni and cheese she’s warming up on the stove. 

“Justin, while you were on vacation Sydney Bloom called. He wanted to see some of your paintings. I hope you don’t mind, but I let him see the ones you have stored in the attic. He seemed very impressed, and he wants you to call him to see about possibly showing your work at his gallery.” 

~~~

Debbie’s grinning ear to ear, as she squeezes Brian’s hand.

“I can’t believe that they’re going to give me a completely new kitchen, paint the whole house, replace all the drapes, and replace the living room furniture.”

“They’re not exactly giving it to you, Deb. That’s what you pay insurance for.”

“Yeah. But I didn’t pay for that kind of coverage.”

“I did.”

“Oh God, Brian! You’re such a good son.”

“Thanks, ma.”

“Listen, last night I had a lot of time to think about everything. And the thing is, I’m not getting any younger. Taking care of a whole house is really more than I care to do these days. I’m thinking that I’d rather move into a condo. It would be smaller, with less housework to do, and I wouldn’t be responsible for all the yardwork.”

“That sounds reasonable. Actually, it sounds like a really good idea.”

“Would I be a horrible mother if I said, I didn’t want Michael to live with me? The truth is he makes things stressful when he’s around. We’re both pretty bullheaded, and I don’t like the way he treats me. I’m not his maid.”

“Wow, Deb! I think that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“I’ve worked hard every day since I found out that I was pregnant. I’ve always done everything for Michael. I worked double shifts, and scrimped and saved so he could have the same things all the other kids had. Last night I realized half my life has passed me by, and I haven’t ever done anything just for me. I want to travel, and learn to ballroom dance. I’d like to learn how to make jewelry, and spend some more time volunteering for PLAG, and The Grassi House.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea, you deserve all those things. You should be able to buy a condo for a lot less than what you’ll be able to sell your house for.”

“I think I’m ready to cut back the hours I work at the diner. I’ll be able to afford to, if I use some of the proceeds from selling the house. I know Michael expects to inherit my house someday, but if I sell it to supplement my income, I’m not sure there will be anything left for him when I pass away.”

“Deb, no one’s passing away, and remember the house is already paid off. I don’t see any reason you shouldn’t be able to live comfortably and accomplish anything you want. We’ll sit down with Ted and have him work up a long-term financial plan so you won’t have to worry about money ever again.”

“Brian, you really are so good to me! I wish Michael looked after me the way you do.”

“You do realize that you can’t bail Michael out of any more jams he gets into.”

“I know. I heard you loud and clear at the police station when you laid it all on the line for Michael.”

“Just checking.”

“Now, what am I going to tell Michael and the girls?”

“They’re all adults, who need to stand on their own two feet.”

“He’s going to blow a gasket.”

“So, let him. It’s the only way he’s going to take responsibility for himself. Let him sink or swim.” 

“Is that what you plan on telling the girls?”

“You better believe it.”

“Well, at least I won’t be alone when they’re all on the warpath.”

“Don’t worry, I have your back.”

~~~

“Hello. Hello, is anyone here?”

“What are you doing out of your room?”

“I’m ready to check out now.”

“Miss. This…”

“It’s Mrs. Brian Kinney.”

“As you wish. Now, as I was saying, this isn’t a hotel. You’ll have to be discharged by your doctor after your seventy-two hours are up.”

“You’re treating me like a prisoner!”

“No. I’m treating you like a patient in a psych ward.”

“What? Psych ward? Why?”

“That’s something you can discuss with your doctor.”

“I want to see my husband! Now!”

“You can wait for him in your room, although you might be waiting for a long time.”

~~~

“Umm, something smells good.”

“Daddy! Justy and I are making Gestapo.”

“What?”

“Gazpacho. It’s the garlic bread you’re smelling.”

“Good to know the two of you aren’t plotting to take over the world.”

“Dinner’s almost ready, Gus. Why don’t you go and wash your hands.”

He runs towards the bathroom and trips on the stairs. He’s already crying, with tears running down his face by the time Brian gets to him. Brian scoops him up into his arms and cradles him, as he comforts him. He sees that Gus’s jeans are ripped, and Gus has skinned his knees.

“It hurts daddy.”

“I know it does. Let’s get you out of these jeans and clean up your knees.”

Gus squirms and whimpers as Brian washes his cuts, and puts band-aids on them.

“All better now?”

“No, not yet.”

Brian leans down and kisses both of his knees.

“Now?”

“No. I think it would be better if I had a puppy.”

“A puppy? Oh no, Gus, we can’t have a puppy here in the loft.”

Gus pouts and bites his lower lip, looking like he’s going to cry again.

“A puppy needs lots of room to run around. He would need a house with a yard.”

Gus asks, “How about a kitty?”

Brian replies, “How about a goldfish?”

Gus asks, “How about a gerbil?”

Brian replies, “How about a turtle?”

Gus asks, “How about a bunny?”

Brian replies, “How about a bird?”

Gus asks, “How about a snake?”

They both hear Justin yelp from the kitchen, as he shakes his head no. 

“No snake!”

Brian smirks as he turns back to Gus. “How about a kitten?”

“Oh, daddy, I love you! You really are the best!”

Later that evening once Brian has read Gus a bedtime story, and tucked him into his new bed, he settles down on the sofa next to Justin.

“You know, I’m pretty sure he never really wanted a dog. He spent the afternoon at my mom’s playing with Chase.”

“So, this is all your fault that we’re now getting a kitten.”

“Maybe.”

Brian pushes him down on the sofa, and starts nibbling on his neck, which turns into kisses as he makes his way to his lips.

TBC…


	7. ~ Doctor, Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay and Michael disagree with the hospital, they don’t need a doctor, they just need Brian…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 5081  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: Lindsay and Michael disagree with the hospital, they don’t need a doctor, they just need Brian…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**My Rich, Arrogant, Boyfriend**

Chapter Seven ~ Doctor, Doctor!

Melanie left the hospital the next morning against the doctor’s advice, claiming that she felt fine and there was nothing wrong with her. Instead of visiting Lindsay in the psych ward, she opted to have lunch with Dusty. They met in a greasy spoon near the hospital where she didn’t know anyone, not wanting anyone to overhear her problems. Two hours later, after droning on about all her misery and mishaps while living in Toronto, Dusty agreed to let her stay in the artist studio/storage space above her garage. It’s just a large room, with lots of windows. There’s a sink and toilet in the corner behind a short wall, but it’s not very private. It was never meant to be a living space, just a work space. In return she’ll have to babysit Dusty and Marie’s kids while they’re at work. Mel eagerly accepts her offer sight unseen, because she’s desperate for a place to live now that Debbie’s house is unsuitable.

Meanwhile at the hospital…  
Lindsay’s second night in the psych ward was even worse than the first. She got into a huge fight with her cell mate, I mean roommate, and was forced to sleep on the sofa in the patient lounge. The next morning she met with Dr. Adler, who’ll be handling her case. She started right away complaining about her accommodation and the meals. He just let her rant, letting her get it all out of her system so they can finally focus on why she is there. After a half an hour she finally admits that she isn’t actually married to Brian, but she wants to be. She claims that they’re destined to be together, and she just needs to help Brian see it her way. She believes that because they slept together in college, that they’re both really bisexual. She believes that Brian was just punishing her for dating Mel in college, and then marrying her. She’s sure that Brian only sleeps with men to make her jealous.

“You see, he loves me so much that I’m the only woman that he’s ever slept with. He’s just been waiting for me to come back to him.”

“How long ago was it that you were together?”

“Well, it’s been awhile. It was our senior year at Penn State, so ten years ago.”

“Ten years is a long time for him to pine for you in silence.”

“He’s a very stubborn man, and he has his pride. But now I realize that I need to be the one to apologize to him. To let him know that my feelings have never changed. He needs to understand that I’ve never stopped loving him. I’m even more in love with him now, than I was back then.”

“Has he ever indicated that he still has feelings for you?”

“We have a son together. His name is Gus, he’s four years old. He’s at the perfect age to be able to accept a new sibling into the family. As a matter of fact, I think he’s been wanting a little sister or brother for quite a while.”

“How do you think Mr. Kinney feels about that?”

“Brian loves me, he’ll do anything for me.”

“So. You haven’t talked to him about your plans to become a family?”

“No. But it’s what he needs, it’s what we both need. He’s now in a position to be able to afford a big house in the suburbs, in a neighborhood with good schools for Gus. It would be the perfect place for him to entertain clients, and have cocktail parties. My family knows lots of influential businessmen who could help his advertising business grow. Did I mention that he’s started his own firm? He’s very smart and I know he’s going to be a huge success.”

“Lindsay. I can see that you’ve given this a lot of thought, but don’t you think it’s a bit unrealistic? After all, you’re in a committed relationship with Melanie Marcus. The two of you have built a life together. Are you really willing to throw it all away for a romantic fantasy?”

“Romantic fantasy! This is my destiny! I was raised to be a perfect wife, married to an executive. To belong to the country club, and host fancy parties!”

“Again. I ask you. What about you current wife? What if Mr. Kinney doesn’t feel that same way you do? What are you going to do if things don’t go as you’ve planned?”

“But… But, they have to. They just have to. It’s what I’ve always wanted!”

“Maybe we should ask Mr. Kinney to join us in your next therapy session?”

“Yes! Yes, I think that’s a great Idea. That way you can help him see that we’re meant to be together.”

“It’s not my place to try and influence anyone, one way or another. It’s up to my patients to make the right decisions and take the right direction for their lives.”

“But, you will call Brian? I need to see him.”

“Yes, I’ll see if he’s willing to attend your next therapy session. In the meantime, I’m going to prescribe you some different medications that should help you focus your thoughts, and see things clearer.”

~~~

Down the hall, in the Men’s wing of the Psych ward…

“Nurse! Where is my patient? You said he was ready and waiting for his evaluation.”

“He was just here a minute ago. Let me go find him.”

“Mr. Novotny! I’ve already told you, you can’t monopolize the TV! None of the other patients want to watch cartoons, especially when their soap operas are on! You’re supposed to be in the examination room! Dr. Adler is waiting for you.”

She takes him by his arm and pulls him towards the room. She can’t help hoping that he’ll be released soon, he’s more trouble that all the other patients on her ward. 

Michael pulls free, muttering about being treated like a child as he stomps into the room, angry that he’s missing an old rerun of _Wonder Woman on Nick at Night._

“Have a seat, Michael. May I call you Michael?”

“You just did, didn’t you?”

“Let’s lose the attitude, shall we? This will go a lot easier if you pay attention, and just answer my questions.”

“I need to get out of here. I have somewhere I need to be!”

“Yes. I know. I’ve received all the paperwork from the court. You’re expected at Allegheny prison by five o’clock this evening.”

“Can’t you tell them that I need therapy, and I can’t continue serving my jail sentence?”

“Do you need therapy, Mr. Novotny? What do you see as your problems?”

“I was railroaded by the court! I didn’t do anything wrong, and I shouldn’t be here, or there! I want to go home!” 

“Reading through your file, it seems that most of your charges are a result of your anger issues. A lack of respect for authority, and refusing to take responsibility for your actions.”

“They wouldn’t listen to my side of the story! The judge kept interrupting me, and it’s not my fault that I wasn’t allowed to explain that everything was Justin Taylor’s fault!”

“Who is Justin Taylor?”

“Some slutty designer who manipulated my boyfriend, turning him against me.”

“And… That would be Mr. Kinney?”

Dr. Adler can’t help thinking this Mr. Kinney must be one charismatic character, having two of his patients madly in love with him.

“Yes!”

“It says here in your chart that you claim that Mr. Kinney is your husband.”

“Well, that was just because Lindsay said he was her husband. I couldn’t let her get away with that! Brian loves me, we’re getting married!”

Dr. Adler flips through the nurse’s notes from his admittance forms. 

“It says here that Mr. Kinney removed himself as your power of attorney, requesting that your mother Debbie Novotny replace him.”

“That’s a mistake. Brian cares about me, he’s always taken care of me.”

“Apparently he’s changed his mind. He’s asked us not to contact him any longer concerning your care.”

“I don’t believe you! He wouldn’t do that!”

“Let’s get back to the matter at hand. It is my opinion that you have anger management issues, and poor judgement when making decisions. While I agree that therapy would be appropriate, you don’t require hospitalization. I’m recommending that you receive counseling through the prison system. It’s not my place to override the court’s decision in your sentencing. Therefore, you will be required to adhere to your weekend incarceration until your time has been served.”

“So, I get to go now?”

“Yes. But I will be following up with the county prison system to make sure that you’re receiving therapy, and monitoring your progress.”

“Thank God! I’m out of here! I can’t wait to get back to Ma’s. I need a home-cooked meal, the food here is disgusting.” 

~~~

Brian’s back at work today after his extended vacation, but he’s having a hard time focusing. He can’t stop thinking about Gus, and how distressed he was living at Deb’s. He’s angry that Lindsay and Mel didn’t seem to notice how Gus was impacted emotionally by their behavior. He’s more determined now about moving forward to gain full custody, although he is concerned about his ability to care for him, and if he’s able to be a good father to him. He takes a break and wanders down to the employee lounge. He overhears several of them talking about their children, one of them is showing pictures of their son’s birthday party. They all stop talking when he enters the room to get a glass of water from the cooler. He looks up and smiles at them, as they scramble to gather their things and rush back to their desks. It occurs to him that Gus’s birthday is in a couple of weeks, and he wonders what he should do for him.

He calls out. “Marcie? It is Marcie, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Kinney.”

“How old is your son?”

“My son?”

“Yes.”

“He’s three…”

“Is he in daycare right now?”

“No. Today he’s sick, so mother’s taking care of him.”

“I see…

“Mr. Kinney. I promise that it’s not a problem. I’m totally focused on my work.”

“Good. I hope he’s feeling better soon.”

“Thanks.”

Marcie almost runs away from him down the hall, she’s never really talked with him directly before. She’s only stood by when he’s cursed and critiqued storyboards, demanding that they be redone. Just like most of the employees, she’s terrified of him, but loves her job.

Back at his office, Cynthia tells him his lawyer is on the phone. Ted looks concerned and follows Brian into his office.

“Brian. Is there a problem with one of our contracts? You know I should be consulted before you speak to our attorney about any problems we’re having.”

“Theodore. It’s my personal attorney.”

“Are you being sued? You know the company could be liable. I think you should talk with me before you take this call.”

“It’s concerning Gus, about reasserting my parental rights.”

“Oh. Well. I think you can probably handle that on your own.”

Sarcastically Brian says, “I’m so glad you have faith in me.”

The rest of the morning is filled with reviewing the current ad campaigns, and the accompanying storyboards, and returning phone calls. Just before lunch he receives a call from Dr. Adler, Lindsay’s psychiatrist. As much as he doesn’t want to have to deal with her, he knows he should talk with her doctor. But not now, he’ll have to call him back this afternoon.

~~~ 

Back at the loft, Justin, Emmett, Daphne and Gus are painting, and of course, gossiping. Someone is pounding on the loft door. Speak of the she-devil herself, Mel pulls back the door and storms in, looking for Brian.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Justin, and I assume you’re Melanie.”

“Where’s Brian!”

“He’s at work.”

Gus cowers next to Emmett, as he hears his mama yelling at Justy.

“Well. I’m here to get my son!”

“Gus! Gus, where are you?”

“I’m staying here! Daddy said I can live here now!”

“Gus. Let’s gather up your things. You’re coming with me.”

“No! I want Daddy!”

Emmett steps in. “Mel, you’re upsetting him. Why not let him stay here with Brian. He’s happy and I’m sure you have a lots of things you need to do right now. I mean, where are you going to take him? Do you even have a place to live?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“Well, considering the hell you’ve put Brian through, insisting that Gus have his own bedroom, I’m pretty sure he’s going to expect that you comply with your own standards. I know you can’t stay at Debbie’s house because of the fire. You can’t even enter it until the police and fire department have declared it safe to remove any possessions.”

“I’m going to be staying with Dusty.”

“Dusty? She has even less space than Debbie, and she has three kids.”

“I’m staying in the room above the garage.”

“Oh. Is it like a mother-in-law suite?”

“No. Not exactly. Just a studio space.”

Fuming, she realizes that she can’t take Gus to live there. Even if she had furniture, which she doesn’t, there isn’t even a shower. It’s not set up as a living space yet. She’ll have to get a hotplate, and mini fridge to even make meals. She’s fucked. She didn’t think things could get any worse, and then there’s the issue of Lindsay’s hospitalization to deal with. 

“Can I at least spend some time with Gus?”

Now clinging to Justin, Gus shouts. “No! You go away! I’m mad at you!”

“Gus! Sweetheart!”

“Why don’t you come back when Brian’s home? We can have dinner and discuss things.”

“Who are you again?”

“Justin. I’m Brian’s… Ah…”

“Really? Since when does Brian have anyone in his life that he cares about?”

“Things change. He’s not the man you seem to think he is, and I doubt that he ever was. But one thing is for sure, you two need to start working together for the sake of Gus. He loves his son, and he intends to be in his life from now on.”

“You have no idea who Brian is? Don’t be deceived by his manipulations.”

“I know exactly who Brian is! Our relationship isn’t any of your business! Dinner’s at seven thirty, don’t be late.”

~~~

Cynthia calls from her desk, “Brian, where do you want all these boxes? The small conference room is getting full.”

“Full? Full of what?”

Now she’s standing in his doorway staring at him. “Full of boxes!”

“What do you mean?”

“Boxes! Things you bought on vacation, and had shipped here!”

“Oh, right. There shouldn’t be that many boxes.”

“Well there are, and there’s more to be unloaded from the truck that’s doubled parked out front.”

Cynthia walks Brian to the conference room, so he can see for himself.

“What the fuck is all this shit!”

“You tell me boss.”

“This box has a crib in it, and that’s a rocking chair!”

“Yes, and this one’s a bassinette, and that’s a changing table.” 

Sticking his head in the door, Ted pipes in with, “Is there something you want to tell us?”

“You’re damn right there is! Get this shit out of here! I didn’t order any of this!”

“All the boxes are addressed to you.”

“I don’t care who they’re addressed to! Send them back!”

“It says here that they we’re shipped from some place called _Safe Storage_ in Toronto.”

Julie, the shy receptionist interrupts. “Excuse me, Mr. Kinney. There’s an angry woman demanding to see you in the lobby, and a Dr. Adler is calling again for you.”

“Tell Dr. Adler I’ll have to call him back. Now tell me. Is she a short-haired brunette?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Tell her I’m in a meeting.”

Melanie is already storming down the hallway, as she pushes past Julie. 

“Don’t you dare think you can keep me away from my son! I still have legal custody until the court hearing!”

Cynthia and Julie slink out of the room, not wanting to get caught in the crosshairs.

“Do you hear me?”

“Christ! Mel! The whole office can hear you!”

“I don’t care who hears me!”

“Calm down. Now, tell me if he goes with you, where are you going to live?” 

“I’ve made arrangements to stay at Dusty’s in her studio above the garage.”

“Will Gus have his own room?”

“No! But I can set up a space for him in the corner.”

“I’m glad you found a place to stay. But Gus has his own room at my place, just like you insisted on. Shouldn’t you be required to provide him with his own room too?”

“You know I can’t afford to rent an apartment right now!”

“Won’t it be cramped once Lindsay is released from the hospital? Even for just the two of you?”

“I won’t have you breaking up my family!”

“I’m pretty sure it was broken up before you arrived in Pittsburgh!”

“Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with this!”

“Mel? Mel, you don’t look so good. Are you feeling alright?”

“Don’t worry about me!”

Mel’s forehead has beads of perspiration forming, and her face is bright red. She sways and then collapses to the floor.

Ted rushes over to her. He kneels next to her, checking her pulse, as he pats her forehead with a napkin. She starts to come around, slightly confused about what’s happened.

Ted asks. “Did the hospital release you?”

“Not exactly! I left before seeing the doctor. I just figured I was having another migraine. I’ve been getting them for a while now.”

“Did you mention this to the nurse?”

“No. It’s nothing. Like I said, I get them all the time these days. You know Lindsay’s been driving me crazy. I’m sure it’s just from all the stress I’ve been under.”

She starts shaking in Ted’s arms, and then her eyes roll back into her head, and she’s unconscious again. Listening from the hallway, Cynthia comes in to let them know an ambulance is on the way.

The paramedics come in and check her breathing, blood pressure, and look for any hematomas from her fall. Ted goes with her in the ambulance, so he can talk with the doctors and find out what’s going on. After Lindsay, Ted is listed as her POA. Brian’s a little rattled, as much as he and Mel don’t seem to get along, he does care about her.

“Ted, call and let me know how she’s doing.”

~~~

Michael gets off the bus and walks to Debbie’s. Seeing all the police tape around the house he freaks out. He tries to get in but all the doors are sealed with police stickers. There’s a sign on both doors stating that it’s not safe to enter until the scene has been released by the fire department. He calls Brian immediately, but Brian doesn’t take his call. He storms over to Kinnetik, but doesn’t make it past the front desk. Cynthia finally comes out to the lobby, to stop Michael from making a scene. 

She takes him by the arm and yanks him outside. “What is your problem?”

“My problem? What’s your problem?”

“You, Michael! What are you doing here?”

“I need to see Brian.”

“How much clearer does he have to be with you? He does not want to see you, talk to you, help you, or even hear about you, or your problems! If you come back here again, I’ll call the police, and Brian will file a restraining order against you!”

“But, I need him. Ma’s house caught fire and my childhood collectables are hidden in the basement. I need to get them, before someone finds them.”

“I’ll be sure and let Brian know, so he can sell them and put the proceeds towards the money you still owe him.”

“No! No, those are mine! I’ve had them since I was a little boy!”

“You’re still a little boy. Grow up, Michael! Now, leave!”

Furious, Michael pouts and stomps away. He needs to find his mother, not because he’s worried about her, or the fire, but he needs her to drive him to the jail. It’s almost four thirty, and he can’t be late for his weekend incarceration, or they’ll add more time to his sentence… 

~~~ 

“Brian, Dr. Adler’s nurse is on the phone.” 

As much as Brian doesn’t want to be involved in Lindsay’s hospital stay, he takes the call just to remove himself as her POA with the hospital.

“Mr. Kinney?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Dr. Adler’s nurse, and he has asked that you come in, so he can talk with you about Ms. Peterson’s condition.”

“I’m not the correct person to contact, you should be calling her parents. I’ll get you their address and phone number. Please hold on.”

“Mr. Kinney. Dr. Adler thinks it’s best if you come in for a consultation with him, and possibly a joint appointment with Ms. Peterson.”

“I prefer not to be involved in her care.”

“I can understand that, but… Well… She’s under the illusion that the two of you are going to be married. She keeps saying that she’s pregnant, and you’re the father. We’ve submitted blood work, and we should have the test results back this afternoon. Her treatment will depend upon the test results.”

“I can assure you that I’m not the father. I haven’t seen Lindsay in the last six months, and I definitely haven’t had sex with her in the last decade.”

“I see… There is one more thing. Apparently Ms. Peterson’s health insurance policy has expired.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Do you know who I should contact concerning her hospital bills?”

Brian can feel a headache coming on as he squeezes the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll look into it and get back with you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kinney. You should be expecting a call back from Dr. Adler.”

Before he can say anything, she’s already hung up the phone and all he hears is a dial tone in his ear. He feels like punching the wall, or pounding a shot of beam. But he won’t. He’s come a long way towards changing his behavior, and he won’t let the munchers’ issues push him over the edge.

“Brian. Ted’s on the phone for you.”

“Theodore! Put Melanie on the phone. Now!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Brian. She’s had an aneurysm in the ambulance, and they’re prepping her for surgery.”

It takes Brian a minute to absorb what Ted’s saying. He knows this is bad, and as much as he wants to push the munchers’ responsibility off unto others, he knows he needs to step up and take charge. 

“Ted, can you check her purse for her health insurance card, and see if the policy is active? I’m pretty sure that both she and Lindsay’s policies have expired. See if they can be reinstated, or if they can be put onto Kinnetik’s policy. You’ll also have to add Gus to my policy, and while you’re at it, can you add Justin as well.”

“Brian, I don’t see a problem adding Gus to your policy. But I’ll have to check and see about the others. I’m pretty sure you have to have a family relationship to add anyone to the insurance policy.”

“If that’s the case, I guess I’ll have to buy insurance policies for the girls, but go ahead and add Justin to mine.”

“Bri… He’d have to be your husband to do that.”

“Yes, I realize that, Ted.”

 

“So, you’re getting married?”

“Theodore! Just do it!”

“Okay, Bri.”

“One more thing. Can you check in with Dr. Adler’s nurse and find out the results of Lindsay’s pregnancy test?”

“You think she might really be pregnant?”

“How the fuck should I know what these crazy lesbians have been up to?”

“Okay, Boss… I’ll get back to you when I know more about what’s going on.”

“Thanks, Ted. I owe you.”

“No problem”

Cynthia shouts from her desk…

“Brian! The truck driver won’t take back any of the boxes, and the rest of them are now crowding the lobby.”

“Fuck! Are all the boxes full of baby shit?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, see if you can get the driver to move all of the boxes to another location just a few blocks away.”

“You’re going to store all of them at Babylon?”

“No! I think it would be best if we moved them to Justin’s studio/gallery space. It’s just a warehouse right now.”

“Justin’s opening an art gallery?”

“He’s been talking about it. He hasn’t decided what he’s doing with the old garage just yet, since he no longer plans on living there.”

“And Cyn, see if the movers can take all the boxes from Italy to the loft. Tell them I’ll give them a thousand dollars for moving everything.”

“A thousand dollars? That’s a lot of money!”

“Just get all these boxes away from me. They’re making my skin crawl.”

“Okay, boss. Is someone going to be at Justin’s warehouse?”

Brian feels like screaming…

“Have them go to the loft first, and Justin will give them the key. I’ll have Chad meet them at the warehouse.”

“You mean Tad, the maintenance man.”

Brian just glares at her, then turns and goes into his office, slamming the door.

It’s his first day back, and he’s starting to feel like he never even had a vacation.

~~~

Debbie and Jennifer walk around the townhouse complex. The buildings are midcentury modern, with lots of gardens, and walkways in the common area and around the pool. It has two large bedrooms upstairs, each with their own bathrooms, and a laundry room. The back bedroom has an upper deck with benches and planter boxes around the edge. The whole townhouse has huge windows on both floors that run floor to ceiling, providing lots of sunlight. The main floor is an open space with a big kitchen, and a counter that separates the kitchen and dining room. The living room is twice the size of the kitchen and dining area, with sliding glass doors leading out to a garden patio that looks out at the pool area. There’s a finished walkout basement, with a sliding glass door leading to the back of the house, and a private fence around the yard. The basement is one large room with a small galley kitchen, and lots of storage cabinets along the walls. It’s a perfect rec room for watching TV, doing crafts and holding PFLAG meetings.

This is the fourth place they’ve looked at today. It’s an older complex that was built in the sixties. The other condos were nice, but this one is more to Debbie’s liking. Each townhouse is a separate building, with well-established landscaping. The yard and building maintenance are included in the monthly membership fees, so there’s no worries about having to pay for upkeep and repairs. 

“This townhouse is perfect, Jennifer. I can’t believe we found such a nice place. It’s actually bigger than my house, and I love its character. It already feels like home.”

“I’m so glad you like it, Debbie. I agree it’s perfect for you.”

“You know I still can’t believe you’re Justin’s mom. We’ve known each other for years from PFLAG, but I have never met your son. He and Brian seem perfect for each other, and it’s time Brian finally settled down. Justin is just the right person to show Brian what a real family should be like.”

“Oh, I agree. Brian is just what Justin needs. He’s so smart, charming and yet playful. Not to mention that Gus is adorable, just like his father. Brian brings out the confidence in Justin that’s been missing since… Well, you know, since the bashing.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to him. I still can’t believe that monster got off with a slap on the wrist.”

“Thanks, Deb. I know what you mean. But society just wasn’t as accepting at that time, like it is now.”

“Justin makes Brian a better man, if that makes sense. He’s happy. I mean truly happy, and I’ve never seen Brian like that before. I’m so glad they found each other, and Justin seems to know just how to keep Brian in line. But don’t ever tell him I said that, he’d totally freak out.”

“I guess this makes us in-laws, kind of.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Now, I know this is the place for me, but I want Brian to come and see it. I’d feel more comfortable if he read through all the documents before I signed anything.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

~~~

“Hey. You’re home early.”

“Yeah. I just couldn’t take anymore bullshit. I’m not used to all the chaos at work, after spending so much time with you, relaxing.”

“Aww… That is so sweet. You missed me.”

Ignoring Justin’s love taunt, Brian asks. “What’s for dinner?”

“Oh, about that. I invited Gus’s mother to join us.”

“She’s not coming.”

“Brian. Don’t be that way. Besides, we really need to sit down and work out some rules and boundaries about Gus’s care.”

“We will… Just not right now. She’s been re-admitted into the hospital. We’ll talk about it after Gus is asleep.”

“Okay. Is everything alright, though?”

“No. We’ll talk later.”

Later that evening after dinner…

“Can we have popcorn while we watch Cinderella, please?”

“Yes, Gus. But put on your pajamas first.”

“No. Not yet!”

“Gus. If you put them on now, we won’t have to wake you up when the movie’s over. Besides, I bought you new pajamas.”

Gus pouts. He wants to stay up with Justin and his dad. After being separated from Brian for almost a year he wants to spend every waking moment with him.

“I’ll tell you what, we’ll all put on our pajamas before the movie starts.”

Brian looks at him, smirking. “We will?”

“Yes, daddy. I bought all of us new pajamas this afternoon. That way we don’t have to scramble to put something on when Gus jumps into bed with us in the mornings.”

“Daddy! Look, our jammies match! I love being just like you!”

Feeling his heart warm, he smiles, wondering why he was always so resistant to the idea of loving someone and having a family.

TBC…


	8. Oh Baby…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian contemplates his ever-growing family, and the repercussions to come…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 3962  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: Brian contemplates his ever-growing family, and the repercussions to come…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**My Rich, Arrogant, Boyfriend**

Chapter 8 ~ Oh Baby…

Justin sat looking out the window at the view he had seen each morning so long ago. It brought back so many memories, as a chill ran down his spine. He knew exactly how Melanie was feeling, consumed with fear and confusion. Even though he didn’t know her, he was determined to not let her go through the same desperation he had felt. It had been a few days since she was admitted back into the hospital. Yet she’s still floating between conscious and unconsciousness, never really waking up enough to know what has happened to her. The only sound is the beeps from the medical equipment echoing through the room. Justin picks up the book from his lap and continues reading out loud. He found an old copy of the classic novel Dorian Gray on the bookshelf in the waiting room. He hopes his soft voice will help to calm her, letting her know that she isn’t alone.

Brian is several floors down in the psych ward. He’s avoided meeting with Dr. Adler, but it’s now time to face reality and find out about Lindsay’s diagnosis. Dr. Adler explains that he thinks Lindsay has had a break from reality, and needs extensive psychotherapy. Brian doesn’t disagree that she needs psychological help, but he’s known her long enough to know that this is just another one of her ploys for attention. To make matters worse he just learned that her pregnancy test came back positive. He’s not sure attending her therapy session with Dr. Adler is a wise choice, but here he is sitting in the office awaiting her arrival. The door slowly opens, as Lindsay comes in, looking like she’s been crying. Looking up she sees Brian. She runs to him, throwing her arms around him.

“Brian. Brian, you’re finally here.”

“Lindsay. Pull yourself together, and tell me what’s going on.”

She senses he’s angry so she puts on a look of desperation and despair, hoping to manipulate him into taking sympathy on her. 

“Brian. I was so worried when you didn’t come to visit me. You’ve left me here for days, all alone.”

He just stares at her for a few moments. “I’m not your partner. You’re not my responsibility.”

“Oh, Brian. Don’t be like this. I need you. I love you.”

“I’m your friend, and I care about you. But let’s be clear. I’m not in love with you!”

“Brian. I know you love me. I now understand that you’ve just been waiting for me to come back to you.” 

“Lindsay! Stop trying to manipulate me! I don’t have time for all your romantic fantasies!”

“Brian. I still love you. I’ve always loved you. I know I’ve made some mistakes, but can’t you forgive me?”

“You need to stop with all these delusions, and wishful thinking. We were never in love! We fucked twice in a moment of drunken madness. It never meant anything to me! All it did was reaffirm that I was one hundred percent homosexual!”

“How can you say that? We have a son together.”

“It may have been my sperm, but your wife knocked you up with a turkey baster!” 

Lindsay starts crying. “I know, but I wish it had been you.”

“You wanted me to hold the turkey baster?”

Instantly her tears are gone as her anger takes over. “You know exactly what I mean!”

“It’s never going to happen again! It wasn’t that good the first time around, and the thought of sticking my dick inside you makes me nauseous!”

Jumping to her feet she lunges at him. “You fucking bastard!”

“Speaking of bastards, Dr. Adler says your pregnancy test is positive. Who knocked you up this time?”

Her tears are back. “It’s our baby, Brian. We’re going to have another baby.”

“How is that even possible? I haven’t seen you since you ran off to Toronto almost a year ago.”

“Did you really think it took me three tries to get pregnant?”

“What are you saying?”

“I knew you’d be like this! I knew you’d never agree to have another child with me! So I did what I had to do. I had a clinical procedure creating embryos, and then had them frozen so one day Gus could have a true sibling!”

Brian runs his hand through his hair, stunned by her admission.

“Brian, can’t you see? It’s time for us to be a family. We’re perfect for each other, and… And I don’t even mind if you have a boy’s night out once a week. You don’t have to give up men, you can still get your needs met.”

“Why thank you so very much! I don’t need your permission!”

“Please don’t be angry with me. I love you so much, Brian.”

“Lindsay! Cut the bullshit! Your wife is upstairs in neurology, recovering from a brain aneurysm. You do remember your wife, Melanie, right?”

“Mel’s in the hospital?”

“Well that certainly snapped you back to reality! Here’s another reality check for you. Your parents are in the waiting room.”

“What? Oh, my God. What am I going to tell them?”

“Why not tell them the truth! You’re a manipulating bitch who will do anything to try and get your own way!”

Lindsay paces the floor, looking totally panicked, wondering what she’s going to do now.

“Lindsay. Lindsay! Are you listening to me? If you don’t get it together, I’m going to file a restraining order against you. I don’t want to see you, and I don’t want you near Gus until you’re acting rational. Moreover, I’m going to petition the court for sole custody of Gus, our unborn child, and all the frozen embryos. Coming here today has proven one thing, you’re unfit to be a parent, and it’s in Gus’s best interest to terminate all your parental rights.”

“NO. No, Brian. You can’t! We can work this out. I need you! I’m sorry. I’m sorry I tried to trick you into marrying me. Please don’t leave me and my baby!”

“It’s not going to be your baby!”

With that Brian walks out of Dr. Adler’s office, past Ron and Nancy Peterson without even giving them a glance. He can only imagine the court fight he’ll be having with them for custody of Gus and baby X.

~~~

Michael had a relatively quiet weekend in prison. He stayed pretty much to himself and did his assigned kitchen duty without too much grumbling. He’s meeting with his parole officer before being released for the week.

“Michael. I’m glad to see that you behaved yourself this weekend. It’s important that you keep following the rules and performing your assigned tasks without complaining. You’ll start your counseling sessions next weekend, and since you haven’t had any luck finding employment, today you’ll be released to a halfway house, where you’ll be required to work. You’ll be doing work around the house such as housekeeping, laundry and yard work. You’ll have to share a room with another parolee, and you’ll be responsible for following all the rules and keeping to the curfew of ten o’clock every night.”

“This is bullshit! I’m not staying with a bunch of criminals, or doing housework, and I’m not following a curfew! Babylon doesn’t even get started until after ten o’clock!”

“Michael, you haven’t complied to the judge’s orders and found gainful employment. As I understand it, you no longer have a place to live. You’ve been using poor judgment, misbehaving and have spent a few days admitted to a psych ward at Allegheny General Hospital.”

“I didn’t… That was… It was all a big mistake! I do have a place to live! I’m going to be staying with my boyfriend, Brian.”

“Michael, I think we both know that you’re not welcome at Brian’s house.”

“It’s a loft!”

“Fine, loft. Either way. I don’t believe that Mr. Kinney will allow you to stay with him. He’s already requested that he not be contacted concerning your wellbeing.”

“He’s just over-reacting. He’ll let me stay with him now, because there was a fire at my ma’s house and I don’t have anywhere else to stay.”

“If you don’t have a job, or a place to stay, and you refuse to stay at the halfway house, you’ll have to remain here until you have served all your sentence.”

“But, I was only sentenced to the weekends.”

“We’ll take that into consideration, and you’ll only have to serve the same number of days equal to the weekends.”

“That’s like forever!”

“It’s your choice!”

“Okay! Fine! I’ll do it!”

“Just be aware that I’ll be receiving a daily report on your behavior. I’ll know if you’re doing your assigned tasks, and keeping to curfew.”

“Christ! That’s just like prison!”

“If you don’t like the arrangements, you’re welcome to keep looking for a fulltime job and a place to stay on your off time. But until then you’ll be required to stay at the halfway house, or here in prison. It’s your choice, Mr. Novotny.”

“Fine!”

“Good. Now here’s the address, they’ll be expecting you to check in by noon today.”

“It’s almost 10 a.m.!”

“You have two hours, and the bus ride will only take you twenty minutes. I think you have enough time, now run along.”

Michael storms out of the office, fuming, and he wants to kill someone. After waiting twenty minutes for the bus, he goes to Brian’s loft instead of the halfway house. When he gets there, he slips into the building, catching the door as someone is leaving. Minutes later he pulls the heavy loft door open, and walks in, calling Brian’s name.

“Michael, what are you doing here?”

“I think the better question is, what are you doing here, Emmett?”

“I’m watching Gus. Brian’s at work and Jus… He just didn’t have anyone else to watch Gus.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess he would be at work today.”

“I’m starving, what does Brian have to eat?”

Emmett frowns at him. “I don’t think it’s a good idea that you’re here. You know Brian’s angry with you.”

“Well, he’s not here so he won’t know, now will he! Besides, we both know that he won’t stay mad at me forever.”

A sleepy Gus yawns, walking into the living room. He stops when he sees Michael. Being a child he has no problem being direct.

“You go home. You’re not supposed to be here.”

“You little brat! You better learn to respect me. I’m going to be your stepfather!”

“No way! Daddy will never marry you, he’s doesn’t even want to make kissy face with you!”

Michael grabs Gus by this arm and yanks him in the air. “Listen, you little bastard! I just told you, you need to respect me!”

There’s a pop, then Gus is screaming loudly, as tears run down his face. No one hears the loft door being pulled open. Gus sees Brian and breaks free, running to him, crying hysterically, saying his arm really hurts.

“What the fuck, Michael!”

Shocked to see Brian, Michael shouts. “Brian, you’re home!”

“What the fuck were you thinking? Why would you hurt Gus like that?”

“He was misbehaving, and disrespecting me!”

Brian looks like he’s going to kill Michael, while Gus continues crying, screaming in pain. 

“Brian, calm down! I know you won’t hit me!”

Justin’s already in Michael’s face, grabbing him by his shirt. “Maybe not! But I will!”

Michael pulls free, but Justin’s fist hits his jaw before he knows what’s happened. He stumbles backwards, so Justin steps forward and brings his fist down again. Michael cries out for Brian’s help as a third punch hits him in the eye. He falls to the floor, cowering. He wraps his arms around his head as he cries out for Justin to stop.

Finally Brian says, “That’s enough, Justin. We don’t want to really hurt him. Okay, maybe we do, but we won’t.”

Gus is still crying loudly, and it’s then that Brian realizes that he might really be hurt.

“I’m calling the police! I’ll have you arrested for assaulting me!”

“Don’t worry. I’ve already called them, Michael.”

“Thanks, Emmett. I need to take Gus to the emergency room. I think his arm is broken.”

Justin says, “I’ll stay here and file the police report, then I’ll come to the hospital.”

Brian leans over and kisses Justin. Then Justin kisses Gus’s cheek, telling him that everything will be alright and he’ll see him soon.

“You’re going to file a police report! I’m the one who’s been injured!”

Brian passes the police officers on his way down the stairs. After a brief explanation of what happened he heads to the hospital. They enter the loft and see Michael holding his jaw. They look at Justin and shake their heads, remembering the last time they were here. 

“Well, this is déjà vu.”

The police officer takes out his notepad and starts to write up the incident. “It’s Novotny, isn’t it?”

“Yes! It was Justin Taylor who assaulted me!”

“Did you actually hit a child?”

“He… I… He was being disobedient.”

“So, you don’t deny hitting a child.”

“He deserved it!”

“Let’s start from the beginning.”

“I just came over the see Bri…”

“Not you!” 

The officer looks at Justin and Emmett, and Emmett tells him all about Michael storming into the loft, and what happened.

“Mr. Novotny, I believe you know the drill. But for the record, you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you can’t afford an attorney…”

“You’re arresting me? I’m the one who’s injured! Justin Taylor assaulted me! Arrest him! Are you listening to me?”

“Mr. Novotny, you might want to assert your right to remain silent.”

~~~

Debbie was given the all clear from the fire department to remove her things from the house. She knew Michael should be home from his weekend stay in jail, so she calls him so he can move his things.

“Michael, where are you? What’s all that background noise?”

“Ma, I’m so glad you called. I need you to come and bail me out of jail.”

“What do you mean? I thought you were released on Monday mornings?”

“I was. It’s just a misunderstanding. Please hurry. I need your help.”

“I don’t understand. What’s happened?”

“That Justin Taylor had me arrested again!”

“Why in the world would he do that? What did you do, Michael? I know you did something stupid.”

“Why do you always have to take everyone else’s side?”

“I know you all too well. I also know Justin’s a sweet, kind boy, who would never do anything to hurt anyone.”

“Well he slugged me, and punched me in the nose. He gave me a black eye.”

“What did you do to provoke him?”

“You’re doing it again. You’re already taking his side, without even hearing my side.”

“I don’t need to hear your side. I can hear it in your voice that you deserved it. Michael, this time you’re all on your own. I won’t continue to enable you. Now, I need to move my things out of the house so the contractors can start work. If you haven’t resolved all your problems by tonight, I’m putting all your things in the yard sale I’m having.”

“No! No, ma. You can’t!”

“I don’t have anywhere to store your things, and I’m not paying for a storage locker. Especially since almost everything you own belongs in the trash.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Just try me, Michael! I’m so sick of all your bullshit!”

“Ma! Ma, don’t hang up.”

“Oh, there’s one more thing. If you need to talk to me you can stop by the diner. I’m moving into a new place, and I’d rather you didn’t visit me until you’ve straightened out your life.”

“You’re abandoning me?”

“You’re a grown man, Michael. Start acting like it.”

“You can’t do this to me! You owe me! I’m your son!”

“I sometimes question if there was a mix-up at the hospital. Just pretend you’re an orphan.”

~~~

The medication has started to work, and Gus is no longer in excruciating pain. The doctor finishes putting a cast on Gus’s arm, and gives Brian instructions for Gus’s home care.

“Are you feeling okay now, Gus?”

“Almost. But, I’m pretty sure I’m going to need two kitties, before I’ll feel all better.”

“Is that right?”

“Daddy. I don’t like Michael. He’s a bad man.”

“I don’t like him very much right now, either.”

As they leave the hospital, Gus wraps his arms around Brian’s neck feeling safe and secure in his arms.

“Justy. Can you draw a picture of our new kittens on my cast?”

“I’ll draw anything you want on your cast. But first you need some lunch, and a nap and then we’ll see about getting you some kittens.”

Brian drops them off at the loft. He needs to get some work done at the office, but promises to be home early so they can to go and pick out the new kittens.

~~~

Brian’s POV  
My mind keeps drifting, and I have yet to tell Justin that Lindsay’s carrying my baby. I knows Justin loves Gus, but I also know Justin didn’t sign up for an instant family. Adding another child into the mix just might have him running for the hills, but there’s no way I’ll let anyone else raise my children. Lindsay is right about one thing, it is the perfect time to give Gus a younger sibling. Of course, once the new baby arrives the loft will no longer be suitable. Sure we can remodel the upstairs, but it’s not the right layout. We all need to be sleeping on the same floor. Justin seems to love taking care of Gus, but he has a business to run, not to mention his love of painting. I knows it’s not fair to expect Justin to give up his ambitions to raise children. 

I’m supposed to be researching a prospective client, that’s why I didn’t stay home and care for Gus. But I haven’t even booted up my computer, and I’m too preoccupied thinking about my family to concentrate. 

“Cynthia. Can you have Marcie come up to my office, and that person who sits in the corner? Sherry, or Terry, or something like that.”

“Brian. It’s almost the end of the day. Can’t you wait until tomorrow? Take some time to cool off, before you lash out at them.”

“Cynthia, please. Just send them up, and have Brad or Bob come up too. Whichever one just had a baby.”

“What are you up to, Brian?”

“Just do it, and get us some refreshments. Cookies and milk, or something?”

“Cookies and milk? Brian? Are you stoned?”

“Humor me!”

Cynthia has no idea what’s going on, so she summons everyone to Brian’s office and then asks Julie to run down to the bakery. She paces outside Brian’s office, listening, but she can’t really hear anything. At least he’s not yelling at them, and she doesn’t know what to think. Julie returns with a box of fresh-baked cookies, and several small cartons of milk. 

Ted walks by Cynthia’s desk so she asks, “Ted, can you take these refreshments into Brian’s office and find out what the fuck is going on?”

Glancing down, Ted looks at her questioningly. “Cookies and milk? Really?”

“Shut up! It’s what he asked for.”

“Is he stoned?”

“I already asked him that.”

Ted opens the door a few inches and listens to the conversation taking place.

Brian’s asking them about their children. “So tell me, Terry, how many children do you have?”

“Aaah Brian. Can I talk to you?”

“Come on in and sit down, Theodore.”

“Can we speak in private?”

Brian waves Ted over to his desk. Leaning in, Ted says, “You can’t ask them about their families.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because it’s against the law.”

“What? Why?”

“It just is. You can’t ask them personal questions.”

“Oh, for Christ sakes! That’s ridiculous!”

“Brian…”

“Okay. On that note then, we’ll start with you, Ted.”

“Are you and Blake still in the process of applying at adoption agencies?”

“Brian! You can’t ask me that! Especially in front of the employees.”

“Well, okay then. Good luck. I hope everything works out for you and Blake.” 

Ted glares at him, but Brian just keeps asking his questions.

“Now, tell me, Ted. How many employees do we have with children?”

“How can I explain it to you any clearer? It’s against the law to ask these questions of your employees!”

Marcie, Terry, and Bob are munching on cookies, as they look on with fascination as Ted tries to reprimand Brian.

“Teddy, how am I going to get answers to my questions if I can’t ask them?”

“Why do you need to know this?”

“I’m trying to figure out if we should open a child care center for our employees. I don’t like the idea of Gus and baby X being with some stranger all day. If we had a child care center I could check on them throughout the day, and if something happened I’d be right here.”

“Who’s baby X?”

Smugly, Brian says, “Teddy, I thought we couldn’t ask personal questions?”

Ted’s back to glaring at him…

“Now, Theodore. If the adoption goes through, wouldn’t you want them here with you during the day?”

“Well… Yes, I guess so.”

“What about the three of you? Would you be interested in have a daycare at work?”

Marcie asks, “How much would it cost?”

“I don’t know. Ted, how much would it cost?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to research it.”

“I have a pretty good deal with the babysitter I have now. But it would be nice to have them here at work with me.”

“Oh, you meant how much will it cost you? Nothing. It would be part of your employee benefits.”

All three of them start talking at once, excited about the idea, and amazed that Brian is interested in their opinions. Maybe he isn’t really the grouchy ogre they all think he is.

“Okay, it sound like this is a good idea. So, Teddy, find out how many employees we have with children. Without asking them, of course.”

Smirking, he says, “I’d be interested to know how that works.”

“I’ll simply give them a questionnaire, asking for their input, and if they’re interested in daycare at work. Anonymously, of course.”

“Of course. Now how long do you think it will take to get it up and running? I’d like something set up as soon as possible.”

“How soon is, as soon as possible?”

“How’s tomorrow morning?”

“Very funny!”

“What’s my budget, and where did you have in mind? The supply room?”

~~~

Gus is walking around, squealing each time he sees an adorable kitten. Justin keeps eyeing the reptiles and snakes, hoping they don’t escape, and Brian keeps muttering about fur and his designer clothes. 

“Do they sell those hairless cats here?”

“No way, Brian. They’d look like lizards, and be all creepy.”

After petting almost every kitten in the shop, Gus finally decides he likes the twin sandy kittens.

“I love them, daddy. Can I takes these kittens home?”

“Oh. Look Brian, they’re so cute.”

He’s still somewhat resistant, but he promised Gus. Brian picks one up and it instantly stars purring. Holding the little furball reminds him how his parents never let him have a pet. But seeing the look of joy on Gus’s face, he knows it’s worth it. 

“You’re the best daddy ever! I love you so much!”

Yep, his two boys seem pretty happy with the new additions to the family. Let’s just hope they’re both just as excited when baby X comes home from the hospital.

TBC…


	9. ~ Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as hard as they may, some secrets are just bound to leak out…

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 5001  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: Try as hard as they may, some secrets are just bound to leak out…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**My Rich, Arrogant, Boyfriend**

Chapter 9 ~ Do You Want To Know A Secret?

“Lindsay, will you please stop crying, and listen to reason. Your father and I are willing to help you financially once you’ve been released from the hospital. That is, if you’re finally ready to stop with all this foolishness. Of course, you’ll have to agree to not see Melanie Marcus ever again. You know she’s the source of your appalling behavior.”

“Mother, please. What I need is your help keeping my parental rights for Gus.”

“You know as much as I want to be a grandmother, I think it’s best you forget all about Gus. You need to focus on finding a more suitable husband, and start a family with someone more appropriate.”

“But, he’s my son. I can’t just forget about him! Besides, there’s something else I need to tell you. I’m pregnant again with Brian’s child.”

“What! How did that happen?”

“It doesn’t matter how it happened, it’s happened.”

“Did you and Brian Kinney have sex? There might be some hope for you after all.”

“What does it matter how I got pregnant? I’m pregnant, and Brian wants custody of the new baby too.”

“So you didn’t actually have intercourse with him?”

“No, mother. It was a medical procedure.”

“That’s disgusting! Why can’t you act like a normal human being?”

“I think it’s best that you allow Brian to raise his children, and cut off all contact with him.”

“I love him, mother. I thought that he might change when he found out about the new baby.”

“Well. Obviously he hasn’t, and he has no intention of giving up his deviant lifestyle.” 

“He’s still my best friend. I want him in my life.”

“Lindsay, no man is going to want to marry you once they find out about your despicable lifestyle. You need to leave the past in the past. You can say that you’ve been living overseas for the last decade, working in some museum or gallery. That is what you do, isn’t it?”

“Daddy, can’t you talk with her? Won’t you two even consider fighting for custody of my children? I know Lynette hasn’t been able to conceive, and just think, you’d have your own grandchildren. I know it’s what you want, and the court is sure to grant you custody over Brian.”

“Lindsay! How much clearer do your father and I have to be? We don’t want anything to do with children that were fathered by a homosexual. The possibility of them growing up and pursuing that lewd and unspeakable lifestyle is just unacceptable.” 

“I’m bisexual, mother. Besides, in case you didn’t know, the deviant behavior you so condemn is actually passed down through the mother’s gene pool.”

“How dare you say that! I will not stand for you talking to me like that!”

“It’s just science, mother. I didn’t say anything that isn’t true.”

“I will not stay here and listen to any more of your insults. I’ll ask Dr. Adler to keep us informed of your progress, and we’ll discuss your living arrangements after you’re released.”

“You’re not going to come and visit me anymore?”

“Lindsay. We can’t have your mental instability become common knowledge.”

“Daddy? Do something!”

“Oh, tell me. When is your demon child due?”

“Early January.”

“Yes, I see. I thought you were looking a little fat. Please try not to gain too much baby weight, you still want to be able to attract a husband.”

After her parents leave she sits crying, feeling completely hopeless and dejected

~~~ 

“Brian, Charles Durant is here. I set him up in the small conference room so you have room to spread out, and look over all the documents you need to sign.”

“Charles. It’s good to see you, and thank you for expediting all this paperwork on such short notice. I just feel that I need to have everything in place, in case something were to happen. The way things just keep coming at me all at once, I just wanted to make sure that Justin and I are protected for any emergency.”

“I can appreciate that, and I think that’s a smart decision. I also know it’s not my place to question your decisions, but you’ve only know Justin Taylor less than a year. Are you sure you want to give him equal ownership over your businesses and bank accounts?”

“Charles, I appreciate you looking out for my best interest. But I’ve never been surer about anything in my life, as I am about marrying Justin Taylor. I trust him with my life, and I know he’ll always put my best interests first. That’s why I have no doubts about making him a legal guardian of my children, and requesting that he be allowed to adopt them once Lindsay’s rights have been terminated.”

“Okay, then. Let’s get started.”

“I’ve hired an investigator to locate where Lindsay has stored her frozen embryos, and I’ll be filing an injunction against her, claiming she is an unfit mother. I’ve drawn up the documents requesting full custody of Gus, as well as the unborn child Lindsay is carrying. I have copies of the restraining orders against Michael and Lindsay that have already been filed with the court.”

“Here’s a copy of the marriage certificate filed here in Pennsylvania, since you were married in Vermont last month. Per your request, I’ve drawn up documents giving Justin equal partnership in both Kinnetik and Babylon. I have your new life insurance policy, your last will and testament, and medical proxy for your review.”

“I just need you to read through everything, and please, ask me any questions you may have concerning the legal language. I think it’s best if we set up another meeting to go over everything with Justin, so he’s clear about what’s being filed with the court, and then you both can sign all the documents.”

“Yes, of course. I need to talk with Justin about Lindsay’s pregnancy before we go over everything with him.”

Brian spends the next hour, reading through each document. He asks questions and makes changes as he deems necessary, to be clear about who has legal rights to his property and children, in case of his death.

~~~

Meanwhile at the loft…

“Justin! How could you not tell me? I’m your best friend!”

“Daphne. It’s not like that!”

“Did Brian ask you to marry him? Yes, or no!”

“Yes. But… How do you even know about that, anyways?”

“It’s doesn’t matter how I know! What matters is you’re keeping valuable secrets from me!”

“It’s not a secret. We just decided we didn’t want to tell anyone yet.”

“But, I’m not anyone!”

“Daph! Please!”

Just then Emmett arrives with a picnic basket full of treats from _Fabulous Feasts_ , his startup company.

“Look what I have! You’re absolutely going to love these hors d'oeuvres, and I brought samples of cake!”

Justin looks at him a little crazy…

“So? Did you get him to confess yet?”

“He said it’s a secret.”

“No! I said it wasn’t a secret, we just didn’t want to tell anyone yet.”

“That sounds like a secret to me. What do you think, Em?”

“Yep. I believe that is the definition of a secret.”

“So, what is it? You two want to have a long engagement? Please tell me you’re not one of those couples that wait like five years to get married and by then, why bother because everyone thinks of you as being married already.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t a long engagement.”

Now Emmett claps. “So tell me, when is the wedding? We have so much to do. Here, taste these slices of wedding cake.”

Daphne looks at Justin questioningly. “Wait! Did you say ‘wasn’t?’ Justin Taylor, are you telling me that you and Brian are already married?”

“No. I believe I said, we didn’t want to say anything just yet.”

“Spill!”

“Yes, tell us all the juicy details! I think we need champagne!”

“Emmett! It’s barely lunchtime.”

“Champagne brunch! I got the hors d'oeuvres and wedding cake! Let’s call Brian!”

“Yes! Let’s! I’d love to find out how you two know anything about this!”

~~~

“Justin! I’m in the middle of a meeting right now.”

“Oh… Well I’m in the middle of being ambushed right now by two gossip queens who seem to think we’re getting married!”

“What? I’ll call you back!”

“Theodore! My office! Now!”

~~~

Debbie convinced several of her neighbors to join her in having a huge yard sale. She’s surprised by how much junk she actually has packed away in her cupboards, and in the basement. Emmett was over last night helping her sort through everything. They boxed up what to move to her townhouse, and what to sell. She decided that with the insurance money she wants to splurge on all new furniture for her new place. After all, she’s always scrimped and saved by shopping from resale and seconds stores. As much as she loves all her glass owls, and her salt and pepper shaker collection, she’s decided that she’s ready to change her style. She’s even selling her velvet painting, and those huge dolls she and Vic got when he moved in with Rodney. 

Yes, she’s ready to embrace her future. Of course it may have something to do with her new neighbor she met last weekend. They met while Debbie was moving some of her boxes, and Carl offered to help. Afterwards Debbie joined him for a few beers and a chicken barbeque. The attraction between the two of them was obvious. She’s already invited him to her first Sunday night dinner at her place, so he can meet her quirky family. Needless to say she’s never been happier in her life, and as much as she hates to admit it, she’s glad Michael’s not around. She doesn’t need him poking around, trying to interfere in her first relationship in thirty years. 

“Debbie. Deb, where were you? I’ve been calling your name and you didn’t seem to hear me.”

Blushing, she says, “Oh, hi Jennifer. I guess you caught me daydreaming about Carl. He’s my new neighbor and he’s asked me to dinner and a movie this weekend.”

“I’m so thrilled for you, now tell me all about him.”

“He’s a Lieutenant with the Pittsburgh Police Department, a detective who works robbery and homicide. He’s in a band with a few other officers, The Protectors. Isn't that cute? They play mostly sixties music. He played his guitar for me the other night, and he’s a pretty good singer. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time.”

“Good, you deserve to be happy, and have a life of your own.”

“If I had known that I could feel this happy, hell, I would have set my house on fire!”

They both burst out laughing. “So when do I get to meet this new man of yours?”

“I’m not sure. I still have to unpack, and buy new furniture before I invite anyone over.”

“I have a better idea. Why don’t I come over and help you unpack. We can measure the space for your furniture before you go shopping. Who knows, maybe we’ll run into your detective?”

“Now, that’s an idea. I don’t know what kind of furniture I should buy. Do you want to go with me?”

“I wish I could, but I’m busy most of the week researching properties for a new client. But I know someone who would be perfect for the job. I’ll call Justin, so you can set something up.”

“Oh, Jennifer. Tell him I said congratulations on his and Brian’s engagement.”

Jennifer drops her phone, shattering it into a million pieces.

“His what!”

“Oh… I guess he hasn’t mentioned it yet.”

~~~

“Justy, if you’re going to marry daddy, will you marry me too?”

Justin hugs Gus, getting that squishy feeling in his stomach. He never thought he could be this happy, especially since he was so miserable with Ethan just a few months ago.

He kisses the top of Gus’s head. “Yes, Gus. We’re going to be a family from now on.”

“Good! I’m glad you punched Michael, he deserved it. He said daddy was going to marry him, but I knew that was a lie. He’s a liar!”

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore. Your daddies filed some papers so he has to stay away from us from now on.”

“A piece of paper? How does a piece of paper make him stay away?”

“It’s a legal thing, where a judge in the court makes him stay away.”

“My mama knows about legal things, or at least she used to.”

The loft door is pulled open. Gus jumps to his feet, running to Brian.

“Daddy! Daddy, you’re home and it’s only lunch-time!”

He grins at Justin, Emmett, and Daphne. “I came home to join the inquisition.”

Justin seems to have lost all his anger, making yummy noises as he takes another bite of chocolate ganache wedding cake.

“Oh my God! This one is to die for!”

“Brian, we may have to rethink the no party or celebration thing.”

The loft door is pulled back once again.

“Justin Coleman Taylor! Why did I have to hear about your engagement from Debbie?”

Daphne starts to speak. “Oh, he’s actually… Ouch!”

Justin whispers, “Not a word…”

“We’re just tasting wedding cake samples Em brought over. Here, try this strawberries-and cream-filled sponge cake.”

“Oh… This is so good!”

“Daddy, I asked Justin to marry me too.”

Brian grins at Justin. “So, you’re into bigamy now, but not a three-way?”

Justin blushes. “Shut up, Brian!”

“Yes, dear.”

“Jennifer asks, “What’s a three-way?”

Brian bursts out laughing, while Justin hides his face in Brian’s chest.” 

Jennifer looks at the stunned faces in the room when it finally hits her.

“Oh…”

Now Jen’s the one blushing. Breaking the awkward silence, she asks. “Can I try some of the hors d’oeuvres? I’m starving. I was supposed to have lunch with Debbie, but we got sidetracked.”

~~~

Tears are running down Melanie’s face as she listens to the doctor explain her medical condition. She understands everything he’s saying, but she’s having a hard time formulating the right words to respond. When she does try and speak, her words are slurred, and she has difficulty forming the right sounds. She suffered a stroke, either during or right after the aneurysm. The left side of her body is weak, and she face is drawn down, giving her a slight frown. The doctors are running tests to determine how severe her condition is, as she’ll need to start speech and physical therapy as soon as possible.

The nurse tells her that her parents have been notified, and they should be arriving later today. She looks bewildered and lost, wondering what’s become of her life. She wonders if Lindsay is still in the Psych Ward, or if she’ll be coming to visit her soon. Things were so bad between them, that she was considering leaving Lindsay just before she collapsed the first time. Does she really want Lindsay to be the one who makes medical decisions for her? She prays that Ted has taken over her medical proxy. She trusts his judgement, and knows he’ll have her best interests in mind.

~~~

Michael sits defiantly as he listens to his parole officer read him the riot act. 

“Why would you go over to Brian’s loft and create another ruckus and hurt his son? What is wrong with you? You did exactly what you did the first time that landed you in jail.”

“I told you! I wanted to stay with Brian, not at that halfway house!”

“Why would you hurt his son?”

“He was misbehaving, and disrespecting me!”

“So you broke his arm?”

“That just happened. I didn’t do it!”

“You most definitely did! And it’s now part of your criminal record. You know I don’t understand you, Michael. Most criminals start out with petty crimes when they’re in their youth. But you didn’t get arrested until you were in your thirties. What has changed that’s making you act out? You can’t possibly like the track your life is on now, so what gives?”

“I guess Brian was always there to take care of me. But now, now he’s abandoned me, and it’s all because of Justin Taylor.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t abandon you sooner. Lord knows, you act like a child.”

“Can I press charges against Justin Taylor?”

“No! You can’t! Now, you’ll be appearing before a judge in a few days for arraignment on the new charges. You’re being charged with breaking and entering, and child abuse. You would have also been charged with violating a restraining order, but you haven’t been served with notification of that yet.”

“That’s bullshit! Brian’s would never press charges against me, or file a restraining order!”

“Why not? He had you charged the first time you broke into his house!”

“That was because of Justin Taylor. He forced Brian to do that! Brian would never have me arrested. He cares about me too much.”

“Not that much! As I just said, he’s filed a restraining order against you. You’re not to go within five hundred feet of him, his son, or his husband, as well as any of his businesses.”

“Husband! What the fuck are you talking about? Brian’s not married! I’m going to kill that manipulative blond bimbo!”

“I’m just reading what it says on the paperwork. Now pull it together, unless you want the other prisoners to see you crying. That will go over real well back in the cellblock.”

“I’m not going back to prison. I still have two days before I’m due back. And I should get credit for the last three days I spent here in jail.”

“How delusional are you? The judge will probably extend your sentence another six months to a year for not following the rules of parole. Then there’s the child abuse charge, which carries a hefty prison term all in itself.”

“Brian just can’t be married!”

“What are you, dense? Have you heard anything I’ve been saying to you?”

~~~

Jennifer’s babysitting Gus this evening, so Brian and Justin can have a date night. 

“Thanks again for watching Gus, Mother Taylor. Justin’s been great about taking care of him, and I want to give him a night out, just the two of us.”

“I think that’s a great idea. It’s Important you two have some personal time away from parenting. Otherwise you’re both going to go insane. Oh, I hope you don’t mind, Debbie is going to stop by for a few hours. She misses Gus.”

“That’s great. He hasn’t seen her in a while.”

~~~

After a nice dinner at the Altius on the top of Mount Washington, Brian orders them cognac and nervously starts to tell Justin about meeting with his attorney.

“I met with Charles Durant, my attorney this morning. With everything that’s been going on I just wanted to get everything in writing, so there’s no question about what I intend, should something happen to me.”

“Brian, nothing is going to happen. You’re young and healthy, and you take care of yourself.”

“I know, but look at what’s happened to Mel.”

“Oh God. I know. It’s horrible.” 

“That’s why I want everything spelled out. From what I understand from Ted, she had unfilled prescriptions in her wallet for migraines, blood pressure and anti-anxiety medications. It’s possible that she might have been able to avoid everything if she had only followed her doctor’s orders.”

“I know, it’s shocking she’s had a stroke at such a young age. That’s why we’re going to have complete physicals to make sure that we’re both healthy. You do have a primary care physician, right?”

“Yes. Of course. I have for years.”

“Good. That comforts me, knowing that you’re paying attention to your health.”

“Justin. I’m a cancer survivor, so of course I see a doctor on a regular basis. But we’re getting a little off track. I wanted to talk with you about Gus. I want you to be his guardian, and eventually adopt him. That is, if you want to?”

“Yes! I love Gus! I’d be honored to be his father!”

“That’s great, and I know you love him. But, there’s more… Please don’t freak out… Lindsay’s pregnancy test came back positive.”

“Really? But, there’s no way you’re the father, right?”

“Actually, she says I am.”

“How is that possible? You haven’t donated any sperm since Gus was conceived, have you?”

‘No, I haven’t. But it seem she had long-term plans for the future, even back then. She had her eggs fertilized with my sperm and frozen. She used one of those embryos in May, and the baby is due in January.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Justin. I know you didn’t sign up for this. Hell, we didn’t even expect to have full custody of Gus.”

“Brian. Like I said, I love Gus, and we’re in this marriage together. I want to adopt Gus, and the new baby, may be unexpected, but it’s a beautiful gift. You know I love children, and there’s nothing I’d like more than for us to have a family.”

“Thank God! I was so worried you’d freak out, maybe even want out of our marriage.”

“Brian, are you crazy? I love you! I never dreamed I could be this happy. The only way you’re going to get rid of me, is if you leave me. Even then I’d probably stalk you until you agreed to marriage counseling before I’d let us walk away from each other.”

Brian leans across the table and kisses Justin passionately. He’s so relieved that Justin’s willing to open his heart to his children and their life.

“But don’t worry, once we locate the frozen embryos, I’ll have them destroyed.”

“What! You’ll do no such thing! Brian, don’t you want the option of having more children in the future?”

“I just figured that you’d want… Well, I don’t know what you want. I just didn’t want it to be a problem.”

“Raising a family with you will never be a problem for me. But we should move them to another facility, and have them registered under both our names. That way Lindsay won’t be able to sue for custody in the future, without suing both of us. I just don’t trust that crazy bitch.”

“I agree. Now I’ve scheduled an appointment on Friday morning with my attorney to go over some papers I’ve had drawn up that you need to sign.”

“You want me to sign a pre-nup?”

“What? No! No, of course not. It’s just new life insurance policies for us, my medical proxy, business partnership agreements. You know, things like that, along with my will and custody papers for the children.”

“You’re making me your partner in life and business?”

“Don’t go planning my funeral just yet.”

Justin squeaks. “You love me so much!”

“Yeah, and just think, you hated me six months ago.”

“I didn’t really know the real you back then. Just the rich arrogant prick you pretended to be.”

“What do you mean, pretended?”

“I’m so on to you.”

“Come on, since we have a child-free night, let’s go shake our booty at Babylon.”

~~~

Jennifer’s baking cookies when Debbie shows up. They get to talking about Carl, Debbie’s new boyfriend until they notice that it’s pretty quiet in the loft. They find Gus playing on Brian’s bed with Max and Jake, his new kitties. He’s laughing as he waves a toy in front of them and they keep chasing the toy along the floor. 

“Look, I found a toy for the kitties to play with.”

Debbie bursts out laughing, and Jennifer covers her mouth with her hand.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“It sure is… Ha, ha, ha…

“Gus? Where did you get that?”

“It was in daddy’s box of penises.”

He points to the box he’s pulled out from under the bed. It’s filled with dildos, anal beads, handcuffs, cock rings, and silk scarves, along with an assortment of flavored lubricants, and massage oils.

Jennifer blushes as she looks into the box. “Oh, my… That one is really…”

“Big?”

“Yeah, and so realistic.”

“Excuse me for being naïve, but I understand why women have vibrators. But why would men need them? I mean they already have the equipment.”

“Well… Gay men enjoy a lot of foreplay. It’s not all about the doing the nasty, it’s about the buildup and release.”

“Oh my God! I just can’t image Justin using anything like that.”

“You know he’s gay, right?”

“Yes, but… Well… When he was with Ethan, they didn’t… Ethan wanted to wait. So Justin hasn’t ever gone all the way.”

“Well, he has now… And he couldn’t have had a better teacher.”

“My baby is growing up.”

“Trust me, Jen, he’s no longer a baby. And to have captured Brian’s heart, I’m sure he’s all man by now.”

“I’m never going to be able to look at him again without thinking about… Well, without blushing.”

“It seems that Justin’s not the only one who’s a little naïve. Now, come sit down and have one of these chocolate chip cookies.”

“Can I have a cookie too, Grandma?”

“You sure can. You want a glass of milk too?”

They both say yes. After Debbie has them all set up with their snacks, she puts the anal beads away, and tapes a note on the top of the box before pushing it back under the bed. 

~~~

When they walked into Babylon it’s like the parting of the Red Sea. The news of their engagement/marriage has been the main topic of conversation all over the Avenue. By the time they get to the bar, the bartender already has a shot of Beam waiting for them. They quickly down it, feeling it burn all the way down. Then Brian takes his hand and leads him out onto the dance floor. Justin’s mind is flooded with so many memories of the first time he danced with Brian. He should have known then that they were destined to be together, but he was still resistant to Brian’s charms. They make out like the young lovers that they are, dancing in sync with one another. Everyone around them can’t seem to take their eyes off them, mesmerized by their beauty. Swaying close to each other, and rubbing up against one other has them totally turned on.

“Come on, let’s go do something about your woody.”

“Wait! Brian! I’m not going in the backroom with you.”

“What do you mean? You want me to suck you off right here on the dance floor?”

Justin glares at him…

“Oh my God! You’ve never been in the backroom, have you?”

“I’m not having sex with you in front of all those men!”

“God! You’re so sweet and innocent!”

“Shut up!”

“Okay! We’ll work up to that, but for now let’s go up to my office. I need to pound your ass into next week.”

Brian leans down and lifts Justin up, throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him up the stairs to his office. It’s Brian’s version of carrying his bride over the threshold. He lays him down on the soft leather sofa, placing butterfly kisses all over his face. Brian’s hands work their way beneath his shirt, soon it hits the floor, followed by Justin’s pants, briefs and socks.

Loud moans can be heard, should you happen to be walking past the closed door. Justin arches his back as Brian slides his hands under his ass, lifting him up even more. His index finger makes its way into Justin’s rosebud. A couple of strokes across his prostate has Justin crying out with release, shooting his sweet cream down Brian’s throat.

Justin’s still trembling in his arms, as Brian leans down and kisses him again. He sheaths and coats himself with lube. Then in one swift move he has Justin’s legs on his shoulders. Aligning himself with Justin’s pucker, he slides deep inside him. He loves the feel of Justin’s tight walls hugging him. Each time they’re together they seem to get better, knowing just what the other one needs and wants. It’s like they were made for each other, fitting perfectly together. 

They can’t seem to get enough of one another, as they both rock together in unison, pulling one another to fruition. Justin’s moans are back, louder than ever, and he’s doesn’t hold back since Gus isn’t in the next room. Chanting Brian’s name, he’s soon totally consumed with his climax. Several more thrusts and Brian’s right there with him. Holding each other tight, they can feel their hearts racing, as their breathing levels out.

“I love you, Mr. Kinney.”

“I love you too, Mr. Kinney-Taylor.”

Making out they don’t hear the door being unlocked, and soon Ted is standing in the doorway.

“Oh, geez, Brian! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

“Well, it seems my blushing bride is shy, and he isn’t ready for the backroom just yet!”

Justin hides under Brian’s lean body, dying of embarrassment. It wasn’t that long ago that he was a virgin, naive to the pleasures of gay sex. The idea of public sex is still a foreign concept to him.

“Sorry to interrupt. I’ll just put these sales reports on the desk, and I’ll see you both later.”

Justin whispers to Brian, “Hopefully with a lot less skin next time.”

Brian chuckles, “Oh, my dear sweet boy. You have so much to learn.”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready for fucking in public.”

Justin smokes a joint, as Brian reads through the daily sales reports for the last month. 

“Damn! Ted’s doing a great job of managing Babylon. He’s really raking in the dough. I need to give him a huge raise.”

A very stoned, and slightly drunk Justin smirks, saying, “You can come over here and give me a huge raise too!”

TBC…


	10. ~ Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever known any of these women not to speak their minds?

Title: My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 3870  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: Original banner by Weird Wacky World, updated banner by me.  
Series: Rich, Arrogant… This is Part 2 of a 3 Part series.

 

Summary: Brian and Justin’s relationship has taken many twists and turns along the way, but they both want to find a way to move forward together. Will they be able to work things out, and accept each other’s needs, or will they go their separate ways?

Chapter Summary: Have you ever known any of these women not to speak their minds…?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend**

Chapter 10 ~ Girl Talk

 

“Good morning, Mel? How are you feeling today?”

Mel just stares at Justin, racking her brain, trying to remember who he is.

“It’s okay. I understand how hard it can be to find the right words to communicate. That’s why I’ve brought you a laptop. I don’t know how your hand and eye coordination is functioning, but hopefully this will be a good tool for you.”

Justin pulls the hospital table closer, and sets up the laptop, connecting it to the internet. 

“Let’s see if this helps. If so, I can set up a password for you. That way you can have some privacy from the hospital staff and others from reading your thoughts.”

Justin opens up a document in Microsoft word, and rolls the hospital table in front of her, adjusting the height so it’s easy for her to type. Then he moves his chair next to the head of her bed, so he can see the computer screen.

She cautiously moves her finger over the keyboard and starts to type.

“Thank you.”

Justin says, “You’re welcome” and the conversation starts to flow from there.

“Are you my speech or occupational therapist?”

“No. I don’t work for the hospital, and I’m not a social worker. I’m Justin, Brian’s husband. God, it’s so weird saying that out loud. We decided we weren’t going to tell anyone right away, but somehow it leaked out and everyone seems to know.”

“Oh, God! You married that motherfucker!”

“I know! What can I say? I’m in love with him, flaws and all. Although, I think maybe you should give him another chance. He puts up that mask of indifference, but that’s mostly because he’s learned to hide his emotions as a child. His parents were extremely abusive physically and mentally, but don’t tell him I’ve ever mentioned it. He’s very sensitive, and he hates pity.”

“I think I remember you? Did I meet you at Brian’s loft?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to stay and play with Gus that morning. It’s just that Gus was upset. He really didn’t like staying at Debbie’s house, and I think he thought you were going to take him back there. Excuse me for saying this, but all your fighting with Lindsay has really made him fearful and withdrawn.”

“Wow! You really have taken the time to get to know him, and gain his trust. I know our behavior was making him anxious, but I didn’t realize it was affecting him so much.”

“I love him, he’s a great kid. Brian and I are spending lots of time with him, helping him adjust to all the changes. It wasn’t just your fighting. It was also Michael’s behavior and demands, as well as how loud and quite frankly, obnoxious, Debbie can be.”

“You really have gotten to know him. I’m glad he has someone who listens and understands him. Lindsay and I were under so much stress, and he was just in the background sometimes. I can see now that we really needed to be there for him. Moving from Toronto and having to cope with all those changes must have really upset him.”

“Children don’t like change, they need a stable environment to feel safe and secure.”

“Do you have a degree in psychology or child development?”

“God, no. I’m an artist. I love children, and I’ve just been reading a lot of books on child development. I’m kind of addicted to reading.”

“Are you the one who was reading to me in the mornings?”

“Yeah, that was me. I… I was hospitalized here in neurology about five years ago. I had a closed head injury, and I remember how all alone I felt, especially in the beginning.”

“Thank you. It really did help knowing someone was here.”

Justin smiles his sunshine smile at her. “I’m so glad I decided to come. Brian wasn’t really sure it would help. The truth is I think he was worried that you wouldn’t want me here, you know, because of your tenuous relationship. But you should know he really does care about you, and he respects you. Oh, he also had your insurance policy reinstated, and has paid the premiums for the next year. Like I said, he really just hides his feelings behind his mask.”

“You really do love him, don’t you? I can hardly believe it. Brian Kinney’s in love and married. Who’d have thought it was possible? I bet Michael’s having a meltdown, you know he’s obsessed with Brian.”

“Not just Michael!”

“No, you’re right. My wife is in love with him too, in a very unhealthy way.”

“Yeah. That’s a whole other issue!”

“I hate to ask, but is she still in the hospital?”

“Oh, yeah. She’s has some major issues. There’s something I think you need to know, and I think it would be better if I told you instead of Brian.”

“Oh? I’m not sure I want to know. You know, we were having a lot of problems even before we moved back to Pittsburgh. I was at the end of my rope, and ready to call it quits.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. The thing is, God this is so hard to believe. Okay, here I go… When Brian finally agreed to donate his sperm for Gus, Lindsay took it upon herself to create embryos and have them frozen.”

Justin crinkles his nose, knowing that Mel’s going to freak out.

“SHE WHAT!!!”

“That’s not all… She’s now carrying Brian’s baby, and she’s due the first of January.”

“I cannot fucking believe this! She’s insane! We can’t afford a new baby!”

“Yeah, about that. Brian has petitioned the court for custody of the baby, and all the remaining embryos, as well as Gus. He’s claiming she’s not fit to be a parent, especially since Dr. Adler has suggested that she be moved to Pennsylvania Psychiatric Institute in Harrisburg.”

“Yeah… That’s probably a good idea. She really hasn’t been very stable for a long time. I thought moving might help, but we never should have left Pittsburgh or our friends and family. We just didn’t have a support system in Toronto, and once we were there, her mental health declined fast.”

“I’m sorry. I can only imagine how you’re feeling about everything that’s happened.”

“Thanks. And thanks for the laptop. I’m really struggling to speak, but my mind is clear and I seem to be able to type accurately.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

“I really need some time to process everything that’s happened. But I hope you do come back. You’re the only one who treats me like I’m normal. Not even my family can stand to be in the same room with me for more than five minutes.”

“Like I said, I’ve been here under similar circumstances. I’ll give you my email address, so you can let me know how you’re doing and when you’d like visitors.”

“Thanks, again. Brian really did luck out when he found someone like you. You’re so loving and caring, it’s hard to believe you fell for Mr. Snarky.”

“Oh, believe me it wasn’t love at first sight. I hated the motherfucker the first time I met him. My mind didn’t want anything to do with him, but my body struggled to turn down his advances. I do interior design. I promised a friend, the designer Brian originally hired to build Gus’s room that I’d take over the job. Needless to say, Brian can be very persistent. After a while I was starting to see under his mask, and I was surprised to see there was a man who longed to be loved. Then he followed me to Italy, and I fell hopelessly in love…”

“God! You’re a total romantic, aren’t you?”

“I’m afraid so…”

“I’m happy for the two of you. You seem like you’d be good for him. Just don’t let him pull too much bullshit!”

“Oh, trust me. I don’t let him get away with anything. I’m pretty sure that was what attracted him to me in the first place. Besides, I kind of like being the one in control, while letting him think he is.”

“Oh God! I really like you! It’s about time Brian met his match.”

“Thanks. Now, I’ll let you rest. I’ll come back tomorrow if you like, so I can continue reading Dorian Gray.”

~~~

Debbie’s waiting in the visiting area of the prison, trying to calm herself down before Michael arrives. But try as hard as she may, she just can’t stop letting her emotions take over.

“Ma! I’m so happy to see you! Why haven’t you been to visit me before?”

“Michael! I haven’t been because I’ve been so angry with you!”

“But now you’ve forgiven me?”

“Hell no! I want to know why you hurt Gus!”

“He’s not hurt! He’s just playing it up for sympathy.”

“You broke his arm, Michael! What kind of man breaks a child’s arm?”

Now all the other prisoners in the visiting area are looking his way. They may be criminals, but child abuse is not something they will tolerate. Most of them were abused as a child, and the memories never go away.

“I doubt it’s really broken.”

Normally you’re not allowed to touch the prisoners. But when Debbie stood up and smacked Michael across the back of his head, the guard just looked the other way.

“Michael, he’s four years old, for fuck’s sake!”

“Ouch! That hurt! Why are you so upset?”

“Because I taught you better than that! What is wrong with you? Why would you do that?”

“He was being a brat!”

“So you broke his arm?”

“It’s not that big a deal. It will heal. Hell, look at how many times Jack beat Brian, and broke his bones. He turned out just fine.”

This time Debbie slapped Michael across the face leaving a large red hand print. Michael holds his face, as his eyes water.

“Christ, Ma! That hurt!”

“Oh? Maybe you’d rather I break your arm? Would you like that better?”

“What’s gotten into you? I’m your son, you shouldn’t be treating me like this.”

“For all your dreams and delusions of being Mrs. Brian Kinney, what do you think your chances are of that happening, now that you’ve hurt his son?”

“I… I haven’t really thought about it. But Brian loves me!”

“Brian’s found someone he loves, and he could care less about you. Especially now that you’ve shown just what a great stepfather you’d be to Gus.”

“Brian never wanted to be a father! Gus will be back living with his mothers soon enough.”

“You really don’t have a clue about what’s happening, do you?”

Disgusted, Debbie gets up and starts to leave.

“Ma! Ma, where are you going? You’ve only been here a few minutes. We have a half an hour for our visit.”

“Quite frankly, Michael, I don’t think I can look at you for even five more minutes.”

“Ma! Ma, don’t go! When are you coming back? Will you be at my hearing on Friday?”

Debbie just keeps walking, never even looking back as Michael continues calling to her. She feels ashamed that she gave birth to such a self-centered, cruel human being. She contemplates the nature, nurture question. Where did she go wrong? She always tried to give Michael everything, and that there is the answer. She felt guilty, and over compensated for him not having a father figure. She never realized that Michael would feel so entitled, and less motivated in life. Never feeling the need to excel or have any goals for his future. Since Day One when Brian entered his life, he started his fantasy. He let his expectations for his future center on someone that he could never obtain, blinded by his obsession, clouding his reality.

Feeling at a loss, and holding back tears, she walks through the exit towards the parking lot.

“Debbie? Debbie, what are you doing here?”

“Carl! Oh, Carl!”

She loses her composure and lets her tears streak down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I’m just having a hard time accepting that my son has made so many poor choices. I can’t help thinking everything is all my fault.”

“Your son is in prison?”

“I know, I should have told you. I just didn’t know how, and considering that you’re a cop I didn’t want you to look down on me.”

“Deb, I would never look down on you. The choices your son has made to land him in jail is not your fault. He’s an adult, and he has his own free will, just like everyone else. It’s up to him the direction his life takes. So you should never feel ashamed for things you’re not responsible for.”

“I don’t know what to say. You’re being so kind and understanding about everything.”

“Come on, I’m done for the day. I just have to finish logging my prisoner in, then I’ll take you out to dinner. Let me help put your smile back on your face.”

“Okay. I’d like that.”

~~~

“Daphne. I still not sure this is a good idea. What if we get caught?”

“Caught doing what? We’re not doing anything illegal.”

“Then why am I feeling so guilty, and we haven’t even done anything yet?”

 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I seem to have lost it on the drive to Harrisburg.”

“Okay, suck it up and get with it. I’m going in and you wait about ten or fifteen minutes before you come in. That should be enough time for me to get access and set up.”

“Are you sure they’re going to buy this cover story?”

“Yep. I already checked their website, and they’re looking for interns. It shouldn’t be too hard to get a tour of the hospital, and ask if I can observe the patients for the thesis I’m writing.”

“You’re writing a thesis on psych hospitals?”

“No! You idiot! That my cover story!”

Justin can’t help feeling nervous, and thinking this is a big mistake. What if Lindsay really is a psycho bitch, and what is he going to say to her? He takes a deep breath and walks into the hospital, trying to relax, and act like he belongs there.

“May I help you?”

Justin’s voice squeaks as he says, “Yes, I’m here to visit Lindsay Peterson.”

“Oh… Okay. You know she is suffering from delusions.”

“Yes, that’s what her parents said. But I wanted to show my support and visit her.”

“Alright. She’s in the patient’s lounge.”

As they walk down the hall Justin’s impressed. He expected the hospital to feel more like a prison, but surprisingly, it feels more like a nursing home.

“She’s over there near the terrace.”

“Thanks.”

Justin looks around the room and sees Daphne all set up with her notepad, watching the patients. She’s sitting in a lounge chair just a few feet away from Lindsay. Justin’s glad that Emmett gave them a couple of pictures of Lindsay, so they’d know what she looked like. He wonders what he should say to her, but just as he starts to approach her she turns around and sees him.

“Justin Taylor! Oh, how nice of you to come visit me.”

“Hi.” 

Flabbergasted that she knows who he is, he cautiously continues walking towards her.

“It’s great to see you.”

Justin’s stunned, because she’s acting like they’re long-lost friends.

“I just read about your exhibit at the Bloom Gallery. Your paintings are exceptional. I especially like the one of Brian. You really captured his likeness.   
“Ah… Thanks.”

“So how well do you know Brian? You know he’s a total playboy, so don’t go getting your hopes up. You’ll only end up with broken heart.”

“Yes. So I’ve heard.”

“How did you find me? Not many people know I’ve moved into the resort. I needed someplace with privacy, so I can rest and relax during my pregnancy. It’s so nice here, and the staff is so accommodating. I love it here so much, I’ll be staying here indefinitely, or until our new house is built. I have my own suite, and I’ll have a private nurse once the baby is born. 

Lindsay just keeps rambling on, and to think he was worried about what to say to her. So far he’s only had to say hi, and just keep nodding at all the right places as she goes off on all kinds of tangents.

“So, was it Brian or Sidney who suggested you hire me? I bet it was Sidney. You know I was so mad at him when he didn’t give me my job back, managing the gallery.”

Justin looks over Lindsay’s shoulder at Daphne, as she smirks at him with her eyes saying, ‘See, I told you there was nothing to worry about.’

Daphne’s shocked as she listens to Lindsay, who’s already off on another crazy tangent. Not wanting to miss a thing, she decides she needs to get this all on video.

“Excuse me, sir, you dropped your phone.”

“Oh… That’s…”

“I’ll just set it here for you. I don’t want to interrupt your conversation.”

Justin looks down at the bright pink phone, and notices that she’s set it on its side facing Lindsay, with the video recording.

“Thank you. I didn’t realize I dropped it.”

Lindsay looks at Daphne, irritated that she interrupted them.

“Now, as I was saying. I was so mad at Sidney, but now I realize that he had greater things in mind for me. I’ll be managing your career. I have great contacts with galleries in Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Manhattan, as well as throughout Europe.”

Justin smiles, trying not to burst out laughing. 

Just then one of the nurses’ aides walks by, “Excuse me, Margaret. We’ll have afternoon tea out on the terrace, and could you bring us some of those butter cookies?” 

Margaret smirks at her and just keeps walking.

“Now, I’ll be in contact with the gallery owners, and sending them out slides of your work. You did bring me several sets of slides, didn’t you?”

“Ah… No, I wasn’t sure if you would be working during your pregnancy.”

“Yes, I know. I really shouldn’t, but I promise not to work too hard. I’ll try and set up an art opening in the spring, so that way you’ll have lots of time to paint. You’ll probably need a dozen or so paintings per show.”

“Oh… Well… I guess I’ll be busy this winter.”

“Now, we’ll have to work around the planning of mine and Brian’s wedding. I’m thinking of a fall wedding. I just love the change of seasons. That way the baby won’t be so young that I’ll have to worry about her. The nurse should be able to care for her, while we’re on our honeymoon.”

The look on Justin’s face is priceless.

“So, you’re having a little girl?” 

“Well, I should hope so. I’ve been designing the nursery in pale pinks and peach. I just love those colors.”

Justin’s mind has drifted to the idea of having a little girl.

“Now, we’re getting off track. I think it would be best if we set up a time to review your work. Maybe we could have a day trip to the Bloom Gallery. I think it’s best if I see the paintings in person. That way I can thank Sidney personally for arranging for me to be your manager and agent.”

Lindsay eyes keep flashing down at Daphne’s phone, when she realizes that they’re being recorded.

“That’s not really your phone, is it?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Do you have a bright pink phone?”

Justin puts on his best Emmett imitation. He waves his hand in the air, and crosses his legs in a very feminine way. 

“I just love the color pink.”

“But is it your phone? I think she’s a reporter trying to get a scoop on your career.

Justin pats his pocket. “Oh… You’re right, my phone is still in my pocket.”

She leans into him. “Try not to let on that we know. She thinks she’s so smart, but this is a great opportunity for your career. All publicity is good publicity. We need to get your name out in the art world, and there’s nothing better than getting the public gossiping about you.”

Justin smiles and nods, shocked that Lindsay is so obsessed with his career.

Margaret returns with a small cup of medicine, and a glass of water.

“You’ll need to wrap this up, you have group therapy in fifteen minutes.”

Lindsay gets a huge grin on her face.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone that you’re my new client! This has been the best day of my life!”

“Come along, missy, we need to get you all dolled up. I know how you like to put on a show.”

She stands and shakes Justin’s hand.

“It was so nice to meet you. Will you be back soon?”

“I’ll have to check my calendar. Why don’t I surprise you?”

“Oh! Great! I love surprises!”

They watch Lindsay walk away with a look of superiority. 

“Wow! She is totally delusional.”

“God. I know. I thought I was going to lose it a couple of times. I could hardly keep myself from laughing right in her face.”

“And when she saw that the phone was recording, I was sure we were busted.” 

“I know, but she just leaped further into her madness, letting her mind believe that we were celebrities, being scooped.”

“This couldn’t have gone better if we tried.”

“Do you think that was enough for the court to deem her unfit?”

“I think it was enough to have her committed for the next decade.”

“She’s having a girl. I couldn’t help daydreaming of holding my new daughter.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh. Didn’t I mention that Brian and I are suing for custody of the baby?” 

“No! You most definitely did not! Justin Taylor, I’m your fag hag. You can’t be keeping secrets from me! Does Emmett know already?”

“No. Don’t worry, you’re the first to know. But don’t you dare say anything, especially to my mom. I still need to tell her that Brian and I are married, and then about the baby.”

~~~

“Daddy! I had a great day today! Auntie Em put a scarf around my head, and one around my waist. I had a long stick that I pretended was a sword. He rolled up my pant legs and let me splash around in the river. I had so much fun with Ross and LuAnn! He said we were all Squashbucker!”

“Squashbucker? You mean swashbuckler?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that means pirate.”

“Yep, that’s right. So, tell me, who are Ross and LuAnn?”

“They’re my friends from before momma made us move.” 

“That’s great! I’m so glad you ran into them at the park.”

“Dusty said we can play together again real soon.”

“Can I, dad? I miss my old friends.”

“You bet, Sonny boy. I’ll call Dusty and set up some playdates.”

Justin and Daphne come in just as Emmett is leaving.

“So, how was your day, dear? Did you kiddies have fun?”

“You have no idea.”

TBC…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. ~ Kathleen


End file.
